<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О, Эмпатия by Stelarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347764">О, Эмпатия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelarry/pseuds/Stelarry'>Stelarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelarry/pseuds/Stelarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Как тебе удалось, — спросил Геральт с бесконечным терпением без какого-либо малодушного веселья и исключительно из желания узнать факты, — оскорбить чародея, пока его язык был в твоей глотке?</p><p>— Не заставляй меня пересказывать всю эту грязную историю, Геральт, — ответил Лютик с неожиданной ноткой отчаяния, прорывающейся сквозь его грубый монотонный тон. — У меня уже довольно дерьмовый день, а я ведь только проснулся.</p><p>— В моём теле, — добавил Геральт.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Лютик с дерзкой интонацией, которая, несомненно, принадлежала ему, но голосом Геральта.</p><p>— А я в твоём, — сказал Геральт голосом Лютика.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989322">O, Empathy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnectarine/pseuds/almostnectarine">almostnectarine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>тамблер авторши оригинала: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nectarine-pit<br/>и её твиттер: https://twitter.com/nectarinepit/</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>действия фанфика происходят после пятой серии сериала; многое взято из книжного сеттинга и из "дикой охоты".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рассказывай, — потребовал Геральт сквозь стиснутые зубы, — как <em>именно</em> это произошло. Это было заклинание? <em>Проклятие</em>? Ты полез в постель не к той деревенской ведьме?</p><p>— К чародею, вообще-то, — ответил Лютик. — И не <em>тебе</em> читать мне лекции о сексе с блистательными магами, Геральт, так что даже <em>не начинай</em>. Но если ты действительно хочешь знать всё...</p><p>— Не хочу, — перебил Геральт.</p><p>— Хочешь, — возразил Лютик с ужасной улыбкой. — На этот раз я наконец-то имею <em>полное</em> право заявить, что <em>знаю</em> этот взгляд.</p><p>— Нет никакого взгляда, — сказал Геральт, сжав кулаки.</p><p>— Есть! — воскликнул Лютик и продолжил, указывая на Геральта. — Вот он, весьма красноречивый: «Лютик, этот чародей не мог быть таким уж блистательным», вообще-то, именно таким он и был, спасибо! Высокий, резкий и опасный, как я и...</p><p>Он сразу же одёрнул себя и умолк, забыв опустить руку.</p><p>— Перестань на меня указывать, — сказал Геральт. — Я…  ты выглядишь глупо.</p><p>— Ой, я выгляжу глупо, как здорово, — сказал Лютик, пришедший в себя настолько, чтобы снова начать активно жестикулировать. — Однако это ты стоишь здесь, как невежественный идиот!</p><p>— Как кто? — переспросил Геральт, изо всех сил стараясь казаться опасным, но тут же терпя поражение.</p><p>— Ты испортишь линию камзола, если продолжишь… агрессивно <em>сутулиться</em>! — воскликнул Лютик. — Я не… ты не можешь… он стоил недёшево! Мне пришлось целый месяц копить деньги, чтобы в итоге на нём образовались <em>складки</em>?!</p><p>— <em>Ладно</em>, — буркнул Геральт и попытался сесть на единственный маленький деревянный стул, что был в комнате. Попытка не увенчалась успехом: он ожидал, что стул будет чуть выше, так что ему не хватило всего пары дюймов до сиденья, и в итоге Геральт сдался и облокотился на стену, ссутулившись лишь немного менее агрессивно, чем раньше. — Как ты умудрился <em>так сильно</em> оскорбить этого чародея?</p><p>— Предположим, — начал Лютик, — возможно, может быть, я назвал его не тем именем.</p><p>— Звучит не так и уж и плохо.</p><p>— Сгоряча. Во время ссоры, — закончил Лютик.</p><p>— Почему ты ругался с мужчиной, которого хотел...</p><p>— Он засунул свой язык в моё… моё <em>горло</em>, — сказал Лютик. — Но мы спорили, и, честно говоря, такие мелочи никогда не останавливали меня от разговоров.</p><p>— Как тебе удалось, — спросил Геральт с бесконечным терпением, без какого-либо малодушного веселья и исключительно из желания узнать факты, — оскорбить чародея, пока его язык был в твоей <em>глотке</em>?</p><p>— Не заставляй меня пересказывать всю эту грязную историю, Геральт, — ответил Лютик с неожиданной ноткой отчаяния, прорывающейся сквозь грубость его монотонного голоса. — У меня <em>уже</em> довольно дерьмовый день, а я ведь только <em>проснулся</em>.</p><p>— В моём теле, — добавил Геральт.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Лютик с дерзкой интонацией, которая, несомненно, принадлежала ему, но голосом Геральта.</p><p>— А я в твоём, — сказал Геральт голосом Лютика.</p><p>— Да, — повторил Лютик, хлопая в свои... чужие… в общем, в ладони Геральта, которые теперь на неопределённое время стали его ладонями. — Вот и вся проблема. Молодец, ты попал в точку, как всегда наблюдателен.</p><p>— Я начинаю понимать, — медленно проговорил Геральт, — <em>почему</em> тебя могли проклясть.</p><p>— А вот это уже несправедливо.</p><p>— Но причём здесь <em>я</em>?</p><p>— Ну, он говорил что-то о бессердечии, я не знаю,— сказал Лютик, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. Геральт не мог не отвлекаться на его постоянные движения, мысленно подмечая: <em>неэффективно... слишком резко... что, если на нас нападут, а он не сохраняет свою энергию...</em></p><p>— Нам нужно выяснить, не замешан ли здесь проклятый предмет, — сказал Геральт, снова пытаясь набраться терпения, но его голос выдал раздражённую нотку. — Возможно, он дал тебе что-то? Что-нибудь странное?</p><p>— Проклятый предмет?.. Нет, — ответил Лютик. Он начал расхаживать по их маленькой комнате, и Геральт подозревал, что это было лишь попыткой вывести его из себя. — После того, как он перестал кричать...</p><p>— <em>Что</em> кричать? Может быть, ты хотя бы примерно помнишь, как звучали его...</p><p>— На <em>Всеобщем языке</em>, Геральт, а не на Старшей речи, я путешествую с тобой много лет, я <em>знаю</em> разницу. Так вот, он разорвал несколько вполне себе миленьких цветов и швырнул какой-то флакон мне в голову, а затем действительно крикнул что-то на Старшей речи, но у меня в ушах так сильно звенело, что я не мог разобрать. У тебя... всё нормально со слухом? — спросил Лютик испуганно. Его голос слегка повысился над низким рычанием. — Задница Мелитэле, я всегда был осторожен с громкими звуками, если из-за <em>этого</em> я оглохну, то...</p><p>— Я тебя нормально слышу, — ровно сказал Геральт. — Что было потом?</p><p>— «<em>Нормально</em>», — передразнил Лютик, умудрившись надуться, и видеть на своём лице такое выражение Геральту почему-то было неловко. — «<em>Нормально</em>»! Говорит он о человеке с абсолютным слухом. Это всё, что ты смог из себя выдавить? Геральт, ты не знаешь, что у тебя есть, можно сказать, тебе <em>повезло</em>...</p><p>— Что было потом, Лютик?</p><p>— Он открыл портал и протолкнул меня через него, и я оказался за дверью в нашу комнату, а дальше… ну, ты знаешь.</p><p>Геральт знал.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Вчера днём Геральт встретил в дороге Лютика. Ведьмак ехал на север, в Новиград; бард же направлялся в противоположную сторону. Геральт услышал его пение издалека, что было обычным для ведьмаков; благодаря этому у него всегда была возможность по желанию избежать встречи с кем-то. Но он остался на дороге, продолжая вести Плотву ровным шагом, пока песня не прервалась.</p><p>— Геральт! — весело воскликнул Лютик. — Какой приятный сюрприз! Странно видеть тебя здесь в это время года. Обычно мы встречались на юге, в каком-нибудь дерьмовом затонном захолустье, где едят помои и пьют что-то выдаваемое за ржаную водку. Кстати, я был в Новиграде на ежегодном весеннем фестивале исполнительских искусств и, разумеется, занял призовое место.</p><p>Довольно длинное начало разговора.</p><p>— Хм, — ответил Геральт.</p><p>— Куда направляешься? Мне бы сейчас не помешало выпить с кем-то, потому что, ну, я ведь <em>не выиграл</em> в этом году. Потерпел поражение лишь потому, что какой-то второсортный альманашник купил победу этому бестолковому сопляку-барду. Он посмел выпустить печатный сборник трудов всей своей жизни, хотя ему едва ли исполнилось двадцать пять! Этот опус называется «<em>Десятилетием поэзии</em>», ты можешь поверить в такое чудовищное нахальство? Даже я подождал бы ещё как минимум несколько лет, прежде чем <em>задуматься</em> о печати. В общем, мне лучше побыть в компании какое-то время, утопить свою печаль в алкоголе. Так куда, Геральт?</p><p>— В какое-нибудь дерьмовое затонное захолустье, — сухо ответил ведьмак.</p><p>— О. Справедливо. Хорошо. Ты здесь из-за контракта? Уже возвращаешься?</p><p>Ведьмак посмотрел на Лютика, затем на две мерзкие окровавленные катаканские головы, свисающие с изношенных седельных сумок Плотвы, затем на кровь на своих доспехах и обратно на барда.</p><p>— Шучу, Геральт, шучу. Тебе тоже стоит как-нибудь попробовать. Что ж, если ты направляешься в следующий городок на этом пути, то я прошёл его около часа назад. Мне вполне хватит этого времени, чтобы выслушать твой рассказ об охоте. Так что... почему бы тебе не позволить мне присоединиться?</p><p>И Геральт позволил.</p><p>Они добрались до города, где Геральт сразу же направился к старосте и бесцеремонно бросил обе головы на его стол.</p><p>— Их было двое, — сказал ведьмак, а затем, услышав учащение пульса мужчины и почувствовав запах его отвратительного пота, добавил:</p><p>— И ты об этом знал. Ты должен мне вдвойне.</p><p>— Плюс надбавка за повышенный риск из-за лжи, — начал Лютик с опасной ноткой, а затем полностью взял верх. Конечно, жёсткие переговоры Геральта были эффективными — в конце концов, наёмники выживали не только благодаря умению обращаться с мечом, но и умению торговаться. Лютик был тоже хорош, но по-своему; обычно после разговоров с ним люди пожимали ему руку. Если, конечно, не умоляли остаться и спеть или не пододвигали к нему небольшой поднос с выпечкой в качестве гостинца. Геральт откинулся назад, перестав угрожающе нависать над старостой, и проводил уходящего барда взглядом. Когда тот закончил, они забрали небольшой кошелёк, и отправились в таверну, чтобы снять комнату.</p><p>— И приготовьте ванну, — распорядился Лютик. — Для тебя, Геральт, за мой счёт. Нет, правда, настаиваю! Тебе сейчас не помешает, сам знаешь.</p><p>Пока Геральт мылся, Лютик носился по комнате, задавая ему всё больше и больше вопросов об охоте. Каждый раз, когда бард исчезал из поля зрения ведьмака, то либо принимался распутывать узел в волосах Геральта, либо добавлял ещё воды, пока в ванной не стало настолько горячо, что, вероятно, это могло бы навредить обычному человеку, либо просто похлопывал ведьмака по плечу, прежде чем двинуться дальше по комнате.</p><p>Лютик выглядел… нервным, будто собирался с духом, и Геральт отчётливо чувствовал нотку беспокойства в его запахе, который обычно был намного приятнее. Не то чтобы Геральт это признавал. Но когда он явно вопросительно хмыкнул, Лютик сказал только: «О, ничего, ничего. Только… ну. Позже» и продолжил бормотать. Лёгкая болтовня расслабила ведьмака, принося ему столько же (если не больше) пользы, сколько и ванна.</p><p>После они спустились вниз поужинать. Лютик спросил, куда они направятся дальше, и Геральт сказал, что, скорее всего, отправится на восток, чтобы проверить слух о нашествии низших вампиров.</p><p>— Всё-таки не на север? — спросил Лютик.</p><p>Геральт хмыкнул и сказал: «Больше не нужно», и если бард подумал, что это из-за завершённого контракта... Что ж, это тоже было правдой.</p><p>Ужин был хорош: тушёная оленина и еще тёплый хлеб с лёгким привкусом майского мёда. Они отказались от ржаной водки и заказали эль; тот оказался на удивление сносным. Таверна была переполнена, и в воздухе витал запах магии. За самым лучшим столиком в углу собралась группа способных молодых людей, судя по всему, будущих магов, для которых общение с обычными людьми из трущоб, кажется, было лишь причудливым новым развлечением.</p><p>Они были необычными и красивыми, и они смотрели на Геральта и Лютика. «<em>Нет</em>», поправил себя Геральт. Они посмотрели <em>на него</em> лишь раз, с тем же любопытством, с которым посмотрели бы на экспонат или причудливое учебное пособие. На всякий случай он подумал что-то смутно грубое о могущественных дураках. Однако на Лютика они смотрели снова и снова, внимательно разглядывали его яркую одежду, волосы и глаза. Кто касается самого Лютика... ну, Геральт принюхался — кажется, ему чего-то не хватало.</p><p>Они допили по второй кружке эля, и Геральт подумывал заказать ещё. Что-то в этой ситуации беспокоило его, и он не мог понять, что именно.</p><p>— Геральт, — начал Лютик, и впервые его голос звучал нерешительно. — Я бы хотел...</p><p>Но Геральт перебил его:</p><p>— Они на тебя смотрят, — сказал он, кивая в сторону стола в противоположной части таверны и пытаясь звучать ободряюще. — Думаю, тебе стоит пойти. Пока нас не превратили в тритонов или что похуже.</p><p>— Что? Маги и такое могут? — спросил Лютик. Он казался слишком заинтересованным, и это немного смущало.</p><p>— Лучше не выяснять, — ответил Геральт. — Иди.</p><p>Но Лютик выглядел неуверенно, и ведьмак понял, что так и не закончил рассказ об охоте на катаканов для его новой баллады. Наверняка именно поэтому у барда было такое нерешительное выражение лица. Сжалившись над ним, Геральт продолжил:</p><p>— Мы уходим после завтрака. Остальное расскажу утром.</p><p>Итак, Лютик пошёл к ярким и сияющим магам, а Геральт поднялся в комнату и в одиночестве выпил бутылку очень хорошего Эверлюса. Он смазал мечи маслом, починил своё снаряжение, стараясь не думать о том, как был рад, что сделал Лютика счастливым, отправив его развлекаться к магам, хотя какая-то маленькая подлая часть его сердца и хотела другого.</p><p>Было далеко за полночь, и ведьмак уже давно спал, когда дверь в их комнату отворилась с грохотом и глухим стуком. Геральт начал было подниматься, пока не понял, что это Лютик — не только благодаря ночному зрению и тому уникальному запаху, который (в этом ведьмак признавался неохотно) мог распознать за полмили, но и потому, что бард громогласно объявил о своём возвращении:</p><p>— Геральт! Эй, привет, это я! Лютик! Я не… немного повздорил кое с кем, но не стоит волноваться, я же пришёл ночевать.</p><p>— Сейчас <em>утро</em>, — сварливо заметил Геральт. Он со своим чётким ощущением времени не мог проигнорировать такую наглую ложь. Ведьмак планировал поспать ещё минимум час, прежде чем проснуться для тренировки с мечом.</p><p>Почему-то Лютик казался потерянным. «<em>Он пьян</em>, — подумал Геральт и безжалостно продолжил, — <em>в стельку. Что за идиот. Что, если бы он завалился не в ту комнату...</em>».</p><p>И тут ему пришлось остановиться, потому что в этот предрассветный час не хотелось расстраивать себя ещё больше.</p><p>Спотыкаясь, Лютик сделал пару шагов, пытаясь пройти тот извилистый путь, которым сейчас была для него их маленькая комната. Наткнувшись на доспехи Геральта, бард искренне извинился перед ними со свойственным ему обаянием и, наконец, добрался до кровати. Не потрудившись раздеться, он бессильно рухнул на неё. Иногда — «<em>часто</em>», поправил предательский мозг Геральта, — они делили постель. Геральт спал мёртвым сном; замедленное сердцебиение и неподвижное тело делали его идеальным соседом по кровати.</p><p>Вот только Геральт недавно решил, что они не будут спать вместе, если Лютик возвращается домой — вернее, возвращается в то место, которое служит ведьмаку временным убежищем, с трудом вырываемым из когтистых лап неумолимого Пути — вот так: пьяный и всё ещё смутно пахнущий тем, с кем был до этого. Геральт убедил себя, что принял это решение только потому, что опьянение делало Лютика наглым, и он начинал закидывать свои руки и ноги на ведьмака. В прошлый раз он даже обнял его поперёк груди. Геральту не хотелось снова попасть в эту особую ловушку, ведь он и представить себе не мог, как из неё выбраться. Поэтому он молча встал с кровати, взяв с собой одеяло и подушку, и сделал себе лежанку на полу.</p><p>— Геральт, — позвал Лютик. — Геральт, это всего лишь я, куда ты?</p><p>Геральт видел, как Лютик испытующе оглядывает комнату. На секунду, несмотря на темноту, их взгляды встретились, и у ведьмака закружилась голова, а перед глазами всё начало расплываться. Он удивительно чётко прочувствовал этот момент: он не только видит Лютика, смотрящего на него, но и сам смотрит на него в ответ. Снова возникло настойчивое ощущение, что что-то <em>не так</em>, но одновременно с этим ведьмака накрыла волна усталости, достаточно сильная, чтобы подавить его лучшие инстинкты.</p><p>— Геральт, — с трудом проговорил Лютик, — я чувствую себя не очень хорошо. Знаешь, это довольно неловко даже для меня, и я не собирался… но, возможно, мне стоит сказать тебе, что…</p><p>— Ты <em>пьян</em>. Ложись <em>спать</em>, Лютик, — ответил Геральт.</p><p>— Ладно, как скажешь! — удивительно жизнерадостно согласился Лютик и, зарывшись в шесть оставшихся на маленьком соломенном матрасе подушек, уснул.</p><p>Геральт фыркнул с покорным весельем, которого на самом деле не испытывал. Медальон у него на груди слегка вибрировал, но почему-то ведьмак почувствовал себя таким уставшим, что ему не хотелось разбираться, в чём дело. Это было странно, но он не мог заставить себя отнестись к происходящему с большим вниманием; к тому же, его голова всё ещё кружилась. Он повернулся спиной к Лютику, лицом к двери, с относительным комфортом устроился на полу...</p><p>...и проснулся в постели.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>И вот они здесь. Прошло, может быть, полчаса с их одновременного (что было достаточно странно) пробуждения. Разумеется, они сразу же заметили, что это не последняя и далеко не самая главная странность. Пока что оба оставались в комнате, не пытаясь сделать что-то продуктивнее крика (Лютик) и недоумения, когда и чем он успел так сильно разозлить Судьбу, чтобы заслужить это (Геральт).</p><p>— Ты действительно не помнишь заклинание?</p><p>— <em>Нет</em>, Геральт, — медленно ответил Лютик. Кажется, он старался быть терпеливым, однако прозвучал куда свирепее и грубее, чем мог бы. — Я его <em>не слышал</em>. Об мою голову разбился флакон, поэтому вспоминать <em>нечего</em>. У меня, несмотря на твоё нежелание признавать это, университетское образование, так что я <em>смог бы</em> запомнить около пяти или шести слов.</p><p>— Всего лишь?</p><p>— О, это может пригодиться? — оживился Лютик, и его голос прозвучал ещё страннее. — Да, он сказал не больше одной фразы.</p><p>— Флакон, — произнёс Геральт, меняя тактику.  Его тело… вообще-то, тело Лютика… ну, если он продолжит считать это тело телом Лютика, они просто не переживут эту непростую ситуацию, так что <em>его</em> тело зудело от нервного напряжения, и хождение по комнате оказалось отличным способом совладать с этим беспокойством. — Что в нём было?</p><p>Лютик уставился на него, прищурившись, но не настолько, чтобы скрыть золотистый цвет радужки; в утреннем свете солнца зрачки сузились до тонких щелей. Эффект, как признал Геральт, был довольно устрашающим. Он нечасто смотрел на себя в зеркало.</p><p>— Что-то <em>мокрое</em>, Геральт. Откуда мне знать?</p><p>— Как оно пахло? — автоматически спросил Геральт. Этот вопрос Весемир задавал им тысячу тысяч раз за годы их обучения. Сам Геральт тоже задал бы его любому другому ведьмаку.</p><p>— Как <em>стекло</em>, разбивающееся об мою <em>голову</em>, — вспылил Лютик. — Не у всех есть способности ведьмаков! Ну, обычно, — продолжил он, скрестив руки на груди. — И я должен заметить, что это немножко <em>чересчур</em>, не так ли? Как ты с этим справляешься?</p><p>— Годы практики, — ответил Геральт. — Ты мылся?</p><p>— Это что ещё за вопрос? Нет, я не принял горячую ванну с маслами и солью, прежде чем меня выбросило через портал! Я едва успел одеться, пока он вопил.</p><p>— Куда именно, — начал Геральт, — попал флакон?</p><p>Но как только он протянул руку к затылку, то сам узнал ответ на этот вопрос. Там было местечко, которое немного болело: сначала Геральт списал это на похмелье, но теперь понял, что это последствия удара.</p><p>— А. Вот. Как пахнет?</p><p>— Как трактир, но хуже, — сразу ответил Лютик. — Я серьёзно, Геральт, это слишком. Я чувствую что-то смердящее во дворе, и вонь тех остатков, которые вчера не попали в тушёное мясо, с кухни, и запах немытых людей, возможно, даже нас с тобой! И я слышу свой <em>пульс</em>, Геральт, что сильно отвлекает! Я из всех сил старался просто… игнорировать это, но у меня не выходит. Это можно как-то <em>остановить</em>?</p><p>Геральт вздохнул гораздо драматичнее, чем хотел (хотя, признаться, эффект был очень хорош), и подошёл прямо к Лютику, облокотившемуся о кровать.</p><p>— Геральт, — сказал Лютик странным тоном: это могло быть или предостережение, или хрип, — что ты...</p><p>Геральт снова указал на затылок Лютика — его — в том месте, где флакон разбился.</p><p>— Скажи мне, — попросил Геральт, — что за запах ты чувствуешь.</p><p>Ведьмак повернулся к Лютику спиной; теперь он не видел его лица, но даже человеческие уши смогли различить резкий вдох через рот. Геральт уже готовился прочитать лекцию о том, что нос сейчас принесёт гораздо больше пользы, но услышал ещё один вдох: глубокий и определённо продлившийся чуть дольше, чем он ожидал.</p><p>— О, — пробормотал Лютик.</p><p>— Ну что? — спросил Геральт.</p><p>— О, эм. Запах немного пряный? Кажется? Чуть-чуть острый, как та трава, из которой иногда делают начинки для пирогов, когда они скорее пикантные, чем сладкие.</p><p>— Лютик, — произнёс Геральт после некоторого молчания, — что ты, <em>блять</em>, имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Я не знаю, Геральт! — воскликнул Лютик. Геральт обернулся и увидел, как тот в отчаянии вскинул свои большие руки, едва не попав ему в грудину. Это, к слову, вполне могло убить его, но, по сравнению с происходящим, не казалось <em>такой уж</em> страшной перспективой. — Это не... слушай, я чувствую много запахов, но не знаю ни одного названия. Меня не учили использовать нос, будто…</p><p>— Не говори «<em>волка</em>».</p><p>— <em>Гончую</em>, спасибо тебе большое. Волков вообще никто ничему не учит. Ну, запах пряный и острый, а под ним чувствуется медь? Это кровь? Ты… я истекаю кровью?</p><p>— Хм, — сказал Геральт и снова поднял руку, чтобы ощупать голову. Конечно, там была засохшая кровь, по всей видимости, битое стекло поцарапало затылок. Однако раны не было, он чувствовал лишь гладкость зажившей кожи. — Нет.</p><p>— Ты <em>уверен</em>, Геральт? — переспросил Лютик. — Потому что, опять же, я… у моего тела нет ведьмачьей скорости регенерации. Так что если я истекаю кровью, ты, чёрт возьми, должен сказать мне, чтобы я мог зашить рану!</p><p>Пока бард говорил, Геральт смотрел на него многострадальным взглядом. Должно быть, самым многострадальным из всех, что когда-либо появлялись у Лютика на лице. За всего годы его жизни. Хм. А сколько, собственно, лет было Лютику? Тридцать? Чуть больше? Что это означало для людей? Неужели прошло десять лет с тех пор, как они познакомились? Ведьмак был плох в отслеживании таких вещей.</p><p>— Ну, — под этим взглядом Лютик осёкся. — Ладно, зато честно. Может, я это заслужил. Что ж, если я не могу волшебным образом почувствовать, что это за… что это было за проклятие, возможно, у тебя найдётся какое-нибудь универсальное противоядие? Где твоя сумка с фокусами…</p><p>И он повернулся к вещам Геральта и безошибочно вытащил огромную сумку с зельями точно из нужного отдела в седельной сумке — «<em>да, мы определённо знакомы не меньше десяти лет</em>», подумал Геральт, — а потом понял, что Лютик собирается копаться в его зельях.</p><p>— Не трогай это, — прорычал он, выхватив тяжёлую сумку из больших и умелых рук Лютика, и тут же уронил её на пол. Она оказалась гораздо, гораздо тяжелее, чем он ожидал.</p><p>Лютик хихикнул, вздрогнул, а затем рассмеялся снова, но громче.</p><p>— О, — пробормотал он, — так ты всё же <em>можешь</em> смеяться.</p><p>— Я делаю это по праздникам, — проворчал Геральт, хотя это прозвучало насмешливо. Он, скрестив ноги, устроился на полу, чтобы перебрать ингредиенты и проверить зелья, заранее зная, что это напрасно. Его мысленный список должен был быть <em>идеальным</em>, чтобы он успевал вовремя пополнять запасы. В конце концов, ведьмака не должны застать врасплох и убить из-за того, что тот думал, будто два дня назад не использовал нужное зелье до конца, а оставил немного для охоты. Однако сейчас был не тот случай, когда нужное зелье отсутствовало — скорее, Геральт совершенно не представлял, какой противодействующий отвар мог подойти. Выпить что-то наугад могло с одинаковой вероятностью и помочь, и принести вред. Нет. С гораздо большей вероятностью причинить вред, учитывая Лютика. Он был <em>человеком</em>, а зелья ведьмаков вообще не предназначались для людей. Тем не менее, Геральт заставил себя перебрать всю сумку, флакон за флаконом, пока не признал:</p><p>— Здесь нет ничего, что могло бы помочь.</p><p>— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Лютик, уже наклонившись к нему. Вблизи Геральт заметил, что медальон на его груди слегка мерцал. Вибрация усилилась, когда ведьмак протянул к нему руку, чтобы проверить, в чём дело. Внезапно его голова закружилась, так сильно, что он тут же отдёрнул ладонь, боясь как-то усугубить ситуацию: причинить вред или ещё больше всё запутать.</p><p>— Он вибрировал всё это время? — спросил Геральт.</p><p>— Оу, — сказал Лютик, отступив, — разве он не всегда так делает? Мне казалось, это что-то вроде... игрушки, которую я не могу выключить. И мне не хотелось своими вопросами вторгаться в вашу предположительно оставшуюся ведьмачью секретность.</p><p>— Нет, Лютик, — предостерегающе сказал Геральт. — Так медальон реагирует на магию, предупреждает об опасности.</p><p>— Меньше пафоса, Геральт, — отозвался Лютик. — В наши дни многие работают с магическими сплавами, и более чем успешно. Вспомни товары в специализированных магазинах Новиграда. Я уверен, что твоя Йеннифэр показывала тебе…</p><p>— Лютик, — безнадёжно сказал Геральт, и его голос едва не сорвался. — Йен.</p><p>— И что это значит? — сказал Лютик, снова склонившись над ним.</p><p>— Это магия. Она может помочь нам в этом разобраться.</p><p>— А ты не можешь? Ты <em>тоже</em> умеешь колдовать, Геральт! Я сам видел, — и Лютик  протянул свою ладонь, сложив пальцы так, что вышел удивительно неплохой А<em>ард</em>.  В этом теле Геральт был слишком медленным, так что мог лишь в ужасе наблюдать за тем, как происходило...</p><p>...ничего. Геральт облегчённо выдохнул. «<em>Конечно</em>, — подумал он, — <em>одного жеста недостаточно</em>». Лютика никто не учил тому, как приводить Знак в действие, а он сам видел только движение. Так что они избежали больших неприятностей в виде разлетающихся во все стороны зелий. Или мебели. Хотя она была слишком хлипкой, чтобы хоть что-то стоить.</p><p>— Ведьмаков, — медленно начал Геральт, — обучают не так, как чародеек. Мы используем определённый вид боевой магии, наиболее простой. Но мы <em>не создаём</em> заклинания. Так что я не знаю, как отменять их действия.</p><p>Это был старый аргумент; довольно тонкая грань, которой интересовался сам Геральт, признающий своё наследие таким, каким оно было.</p><p>— Что ж, — низко прорычал Лютик, — мы можем найти кого-то ещё. Кроме неё.</p><p>— Можем обратиться к тому, кто всё это начал, — усмехнулся Геральт.</p><p>— Оу, — пробормотал Лютик. — Оу, вообще-то, нет, не можем. Я не знаю, где он живёт.</p><p>— Как ты можешь этого не знать?</p><p>— Он пришёл позже, когда ты уже ушёл. А после он телепортировал нас из таверны к себе домой. Я не спрашивал, куда именно нас переместит портал. Всё было очень романтично.</p><p>— Настолько романтично, что ты забыл его <em>имя</em>?</p><p>— <em>Геральт</em>, — произнёс Лютик, пристально уставившись на него, и удивительно искренне продолжил, — не надо. <em>Пожалуйста</em>.</p><p>— Ладно, — ответил Геральт. — Значит, обратимся к Йен.</p><p>— И как ты планируешь её искать?</p><p>— Вообще-то, я знаю, где она, — сказал Геральт, копаясь в седельной сумке. Он заметил, что справляться с пуговицами стало сложнее: должно быть, он всегда использовал силу, чтобы проталкивать их через слишком маленькие петельки.</p><p>— Последняя всегда застревает, — рассеянно произнёс Лютик, потянулся и легко расстегнул сумку. — О. <em>Оу</em>. Но только не для ведьмаков, верно?</p><p>— Хм, — сказал Геральт, вытаскивая письмо. Он моргнул, прищурился, затем встал и подошёл к окну, чтобы прочитать его. Он помнил тон письма — властный и грубый, а ещё едва уловимый аромат крыжовника и сирени, самой Йен. Теперь запахов не было вовсе. Вернее, он чувствовал лишь вонь людей, которые, кажется, проводили всё время в работе на поле и просто не могли вставить купание в своё плотное расписание, но даже это ощущалось не так сильно. Почувствовал ли Геральт облегчение? Он не был уверен.</p><p>— Ты ей <em>пишешь</em>, — раздражённо сказал Лютик. — <em>Мне</em> приходится полагаться на капризы судьбы, чтобы снова <em>случайно</em> с тобой встретиться, но Йеннифэр… Что, ты составляешь график, выбираешь время для ваших ночных рандеву, несмотря на свой драгоценный Путь?</p><p>— Всё совсем не так, — ответил Геральт.</p><p>— А <em>как</em> тогда? — спросил Лютик. — У меня не получится убедительно притвориться тобой, если ты не расскажешь.</p><p>В голосе Лютика была нотка… чего-то. И, если бы тело, в котором не находился сейчас Геральт, не отзеркалило движение другого, тот вряд ли бы это заметил. Однако сейчас он почти бессознательно принял ту же позу, что и Лютик, и уловил, как она резонирует в его собственном теле с разочарованием и… чем-то ещё.</p><p>— Мы не будем притворяться.</p><p>— Хочешь объяснить, как так получилось? Ей?</p><p>— Хм, — ответил Геральт. — Ты прав. Стоит попробовать.</p><p>И, когда Лютик жестом попросил продолжить, он сказал:</p><p>— Мы… коллеги.</p><p>— <em>Конечно</em>, — отозвался Лютик с насмешкой, при этом отлично копируя тон Геральта. Звучание было настолько похожим, что тот вздрогнул от неожиданности.</p><p>— Она говорит мне, в каких городах бывает. Иногда мы обедаем вместе. Она рассказывает мне о Тиссае, о судах. Я слушаю.</p><p>— Святая задница Мелитэле, вы с ней <em>не спите</em>. Всё гораздо хуже: вы <em>друзья</em>! — воскликнул Лютик, выглядящий глубоко оскорблённым. — Ну, конечно, ты считаешь другом не меня, а чародейку, которая чуть не убила нас обоих, с которой у тебя был драматический, откровенный и <em>несправедливо</em> красивый секс в рушащемся здании. Ты находишь время, чтобы пообедать и посплетничать с ней. И я должен делать вид, что всё в порядке? Что ж, с ворчанием я справлюсь, но если мне придётся сидеть и слушать, не спрашивая подробностей о последней королевской катастрофе, не знаю, смогу ли выдержать...</p><p>— Лютик, — сказал Геральт в отчаянии. И он оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, насколько высоким окажется его нынешний голос, насколько умоляюще (<em>пожалуйста, не настаивай</em>) он прозвучит. — Мы встретимся с ней, ты спросишь о заклинании для снятия проклятий. Скажешь, что это на всякий случай, простая перестраховка. И мы уйдём. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Конечно, всё прошло совсем не так.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>В своём (коротком и грубом) письме Йеннифэр писала, что находится всего в нескольких часах ходьбы от Новиграда. Геральт настоял на том, чтобы они с Лютиком подождали до полудня. Возможно, это было не лучшее время для выхода в путь; полдень, как и полночь, был некой границей. Зато благодаря солнцу лесная дорогая казалась менее опасной. Хотя лесная дорогая была опасна сама по себе. Часто вещи, которые выглядели безопасными, такими не были, а вещи, которые выглядели опасными, иногда были… ну. Геральт взглянул на Лютика, широкоплечего и зубастого, и покачал головой.</p><p>Они использовали оставшиеся несколько часов, чтобы подготовиться: Геральт собрал небольшую сумку со стандартным набором лекарств и задумчиво взвесил кинжал, прежде чем закрепить его на поясе. Лютик посмотрел на груду доспехов на стуле.</p><p>— Что ж, — сказал он, — это будет непросто.</p><p>— Ты помогал мне с доспехами раньше.</p><p>— Да, Геральт, кстати говоря, <em>всегда пожалуйста</em>, но я никогда не пробовал, — он показал рукой на себя, — надевать их. Это совсем другое дело.</p><p>— <em>Зараза</em>, — сказал Геральт, резко осознав, что понятия не имеет, как именно помочь Лютику с бронёй, ведь за несколько десятилетий приноровился настолько, что большую часть движений проделывал автоматически. А ещё ему, лишённому своей силы, как-то придётся поднимать и удерживать каждую часть доспеха. — <em>Зараза</em>. Ладно. Это временные трудности. Если Йен поможет...</p><p>Он указал на них обоих, в очередной раз удивлённый тем, насколько лёгкой была его рука. Экспрессия казалась естественной частью этого тела, с которой не хотелось спорить.</p><p>—...нам вообще не придётся разбираться со всем этим. Но, — продолжил Геральт и указал на мечи, — тебе придётся взять их с собой.</p><p>— Геральт, — медленно произнёс Лютик хриплым голосом, — однажды ты сказал, что человек с мечом, которым он не умеет пользоваться, опасен только для себя.</p><p>— Правда? — спросил Геральт, недоверчиво сузив глаза. — Звучит… многословно.</p><p>— Это было на том банкете у маркизы, которая наняла тебя для поимки домового. А потом оказалось, что всё это время по замку бегал лысый кот. Помнишь? Её кошмарный сын весь вечер хвастался своей новенькой хорошенькой рапирой и размахивал ею, как флагом. Ты сказал мне эти слова, и сразу после этого он проколол собственную ногу. Я смеялся так сильно, что нам пришлось уйти до того, как вынесли второе сырное блюдо, — Лютик умолк. Он, видимо, попытался придать своему суровому лицу задумчивое выражение, но вышло что-то среднее между испугом и страданием, которое обычно появляется на лице у человека с запором.</p><p>— Весемир часто говорил нам это, — сказал Геральт. — Не думал, что ты меня слушал.</p><p>— Разумеется, я тебя слушал.</p><p>— В любом случае, — отозвался Геральт, игнорируя слова Лютика, — на этот раз, <em>лишь единожды, Лютик</em>, символ имеет большее значение. Люди реже затевают ссору, если понимают, что перед ними ведьмак, так что тебе нужно взять мечи.</p><p>Лютик пристегнул их. Геральт пытался остаться невозмутимым, хотя ему было не по себе от происходящего. Мечи были частью его самого. В каком-то смысле именно благодаря им он жил и из-за них же мог умереть. Они были символом <em>опасности</em>, отчего этот момент был неожиданно реальным и пугающим. Вид же Лютика с мечами вызвал у Геральта лёгкую тревогу. Он пообещал самому себе, что <em>Лютику</em> никогда не придётся взять в руки оружие, ведь это могло означать лишь одно — самое худшее уже произошло, и Геральт облажался. Однако вместе с тяжестью и дискомфортом он ощутил и некую интимность в происходящем.</p><p>К счастью, Лютик скривился и повернул ремни так, что оба меча чуть не выпали из ножен. Момент был испорчен.</p><p>— Геральт, — сказал он, — у меня всё <em>чешется</em> от этих ремней и креплений. Ты прожил <em>пять столетий</em>...</p><p>— Не так много, — возразил Геральт и, подумав, добавил. — Возможно, три.</p><p>— И ты ни разу не подумал: «<em>хм</em>…». <em>Оу</em>, теперь я понимаю, почему ты постоянно так делаешь, это довольно весело! «<em>Хм</em>, может, мне стоит добавить подкладку»? — его пародия на тон Геральта была очень хорошей. Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что Лютик буквально говорил его голосом.</p><p>Геральт решил пропустить эту подколку мимо ушей, молча взял свою сумку, проверил закреплённый на поясе кинжал и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>— Гер… — начал было Лютик, но осёкся на половине слова и бросился следом. — <em>Бард</em>, подожди...</p><p>— Плата за комнату, — сказал Геральт трактирщице, плавно пододвигая к ней четверть марки. — Ещё на день. Мы вернёмся позже.</p><p>Она растерянно посмотрела на монету, затем на него.</p><p>— Ладно, милсдарь, — сказала она. — Ужинать потом будете?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Геральт.</p><p>— Да, — тут же сказал Лютик, стоящий позади него. Вернее, угрожающе нависающий над ним. Несмотря на то, что Геральт был не намного выше Лютика, ширина и разворот его плеч не позволяли подобрать другое описание тому положению, в котором они сейчас находились.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказала она, смахнув монету себе в карман фартука со скоростью и ловкостью, о которой фокусники могли лишь мечтать. — Я прослежу, чтобы вашей лошади дали овса.</p><p>— Спасибо, дорогуша, — сказал Лютик, и Геральт резко повернулся, чтобы сердито взглянуть на него. Он сделал это как нельзя вовремя и увидел, как золотистые глаза расширились от осознания ошибки. Трактирщица нервно рассмеялась, и Геральт вывел Лютика за руку из трактира; скорее всего, тот покорно позволял себя тянуть. Эти подозрения возникли у Геральта потому, что он делал то же самое и гораздо чаще, чем готов был признать.</p><p>Выйдя на улицу, он разжал пальцы и направился в сторону дороги на запад: к Йен, и, возможно, к быстрому решению.</p><p>— Плотва? — с надеждой спросил Лютик.</p><p>— Исключено, — ответил Геральт, и они двинулись в путь.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>До таверны, о которой писала Йен, они добрались без происшествий. В дороге им встретилось немало путешественников; если кому-то и показалось странным видеть разъярённого барда, сопровождаемого подозрительно бойким ведьмаком, никто не решился спросить, в чём дело. На улице, без лишних ушей, Геральт остановил Лютика, чтобы дать ему финальные указания.</p><p>— Ничего не говори, — сказал он. — Вообще.</p><p>— Серьёзно, Геральт, — возразил Лютик, упершись руками в бока, — ты уверен, что справишься со всем этим <em>без</em> моей помощи? Как ты собираешься объяснить ей, зачем тебе универсальное средство для снятия проклятий? Сейчас ты <em>бард</em>, а не ведьмак.</p><p>— Лютик, — терпеливо начал Геральт, — Йеннифэр практически бессмертная, и если ты хоть <em>что-то</em> скажешь не так, она тут же поймёт. И ты так легко не отделаешься. Она будет припоминать тебе всё это <em>буквально</em> до конца твоей жизни.</p><p>— Ага, — пробормотал Лютик, — понимаю, ладно. Мы выбираем отважную попытку обмана. К слову, я могу быть решительным и молчаливым, даже если обычно так себя не веду. Однако почему ты так уверен, что сможешь быть <em>мной</em>?</p><p>— С Йеннифэр ты ведёшь себя иначе, — заметил Геральт.</p><p>— Отчасти это так, — отозвался Лютик. — Однако мы несколько раз пересекались после Ринды; оказалось, что у нас с ней есть что-то общее...</p><p>— Что?! — пронзительно воскликнул Геральт, от волнения его голос снова стал выше. Но Лютик, подчёркнуто игнорируя вопрос, продолжил:</p><p>— Конечно, при встрече мы всё ещё выпускаем коготки, но… Думаю, однажды мы вполне могли бы сдружиться и проводить время за бокалами вина и язвительными шутками, без её очаровательных попыток уничтожить при помощи джинна целый город.</p><p>— И всё же… следуй плану. Так будет проще.</p><p>Лютик шумно выдохнул и, устало прикрыв глаза, сжал пальцами правой руки переносицу. Геральт понимал его недовольство: ему тоже порой приходилось делать то, что он не особо-то и хотел.</p><p>— Ладно. Ладно! Я буду молча наблюдать за тем, как ты уничтожаешь мою репутацию. Даже не пикну. Только, — неожиданно Лютик снова подошёл ближе, и Геральт напрягся от того, насколько быстрым тот был. Лютик легко похлопал по его рукам, скрещенным на груди, — не стой так.</p><p>— Складки, — пробормотал Геральт. — Точно.</p><p>— Дело не только в этом, Геральт, — возразил Лютик. — Ты слишком закрыт, и когда ты… <em>я</em> стою так, это меня напрягает. Держись непринуждённо, постарайся говорить предложениями, в которых больше трёх слов, а я буду молчать, и всё пройдёт замечательно.</p><p>Геральт взялся за дверную ручку.</p><p>— Оу, — спохватился Лютик. — Может, мне стоит зайти первым?</p><p>Йеннифэр даже не взглянула на них, когда они вошли. Разве что небольшая пауза в её работе — одной рукой она держала письмо, а другой перебирала кучу восковых печатей — дала понять, что их заметили. Таверна была почти пуста, если не считать женщину, которая стояла у стойки. Она кивнула им, когда они подошли, и поспешила уйти. На мгновение Геральт задумался, куда делись остальные люди, а потом решил, что не очень-то хочет знать ответ.</p><p>— Геральт, — произнесла Йен, когда они подошли к её столику, и Лютик сел напротив. — Я вижу, ты привёл с собой свою маленькую яркую игольницу, как мило.</p><p>Лютик издал звук, похожий на задушенный возмущённый хрип, и Йен резко подняла глаза.</p><p>— Геральт, — медленно произнесла она снова, и Лютик сжал челюсти и скрестил руки на груди. Геральт же, стоящий за его спиной, изо всех сил старался держаться открыто и непринуждённо, как ему было сказано, но из-за напряжения его руки сжались в кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки.</p><p>Она оглядела их двоих и прищурилась, и Геральт сразу же вспомнил о её таланте читать мысли.</p><p>— Йен, — сказал он в отчаянии. Её глаза широко раскрылись, и Геральт осознал свою ошибку. Но всё равно продолжил. — Не…</p><p>Он умолк, ощутив странное чувство, похожее на щекотку, на краю своего подсознания. В ту же секунду Йеннифэр рассмеялась.</p><p>— Ты, — наконец произнесла она, коротко вдыхая между раскатами заливистого, звонкого смеха, — и он… вы пытались что, <em>обмануть</em> меня? По-вашему я бы не заметила, что он <em>ничего</em> не знает о судебных протоколах, с которыми ты обещал мне помочь?</p><p>Геральт, абсолютно забывший, <em>зачем</em> он собирался встретиться с Йеннифэр до этого незначительного осложнения, буркнул: «Я не…»</p><p>— <em>Боги</em>, — сказала Йен, — ваш план был изначально обречён на провал. Этот голос!</p><p>— Я говорил ему то же самое, — сказал Геральт.</p><p>— Нет, — перебила его Йен, криво усмехнувшись. — Речь не о твоём барде.</p><p>— Он не <em>мой</em> бард, — машинально поправил Геральт.</p><p>Йен засмеялась.</p><p>— Конечно, — сказала она со злорадством. — Это ты временно <em>его</em>.</p><p>— Так это <em>временно</em>, — с облегчением в голосе произнёс Лютик. Геральт, который до этого момента даже не задумывался о том, что проклятие может быть постоянным, замер. Перед глазами пронеслись яркие картинки его жизни — опасной и кровавой. И <em>Лютику</em> пришлось бы столкнуться с этой жизнью, если бы он навсегда остался в теле Геральта. Ему пришлось остановить этот поток мыслей, пока они не утянули его на дно.</p><p>— Да, — рассеянно ответила Йен. — Полагаю, вы пришли ко мне за помощью, и я могу помочь. Но теперь вы будете должны вдвое больше, ведь мне пришлось разбираться в этой ситуации самостоятельно из-за вашего нелепого обмана. И да, я имею в виду ту секунду, когда <em>ты</em> заговорил, Геральт. Лютик артистичен и неплохо владеет собой, если, конечно, закрыть глаза на патологическую неспособность пропустить оскорбление мимо ушей. Однако он весьма убедительно изображает…  — она неопределённо махнула рукой, — это.</p><p>— Лучше бы ему не привыкать, — пробормотал Геральт себе под нос, и Лютик рассмеялся. Геральт снова забыл, у кого из них сейчас был острый ведьмачий слух.</p><p>— С другой стороны, ты, Лютик, — сказала Йен почти нежно, — всё время пытаешься выглядеть угрожающе, будто самое опасное существо. Это даже мило. Как котёнок, пытающийся рычать.</p><p>— Котёнок, — повторил Лютик. — Отличное сравнение. Правда, я думал о гончей, которую держат на очень коротком поводке, но это даже...</p><p>Йен закрыла его рот своей ладонью. Всё неожиданно замерло: её рука, рот Геральта, ласковый тон Лютика. Тот, кажется, не мог даже пошевелиться, и отчего-то Геральт почувствовал себя пойманным.</p><p>— Есть противоядие, — спокойно сказала Йен. Кажется, она не понимала, как происходящее влияло на Геральта, и не придавала всему этому особого значения. Или, наоборот, прекрасно понимала, что происходит и <em>наслаждалась</em> этим. Сложно было сказать наверняка, учитывая её привычку красоваться. — Вернее, не противоядие, а зелье, которое должно уменьшить действие заклинания настолько, чтобы вернуть вас в ваши тела. Конечно, есть настоящее лекарство, — рассеянно продолжала она, — но не думаю, что оно вам <em>подойдёт</em>; в таких вещах нельзя полагаться на обман.</p><p>Её рука всё ещё лежала на губах Лютика. Геральту не нужно было обладать острым зрением ведьмака, чтобы увидеть капельки пота, выступившие на его лбу. Геральт понял, что сейчас чувствует эмоции гораздо сильнее — злость и разочарование пробирали до глубины души. Ему стало тесно и жарко. Он не был уверен, расстроен ли потому, что Йен прикоснулась к кому-то другому, или потому, что она касалась <em>Лютика</em>.</p><p>Йен внимательно посмотрела на него. Так, будто бы он был открытой книгой, которую она легко могла прочитать. И он запоздало понял, что, учитывая её телепатический дар и долгие годы их знакомства, скорее всего, так и было.</p><p>— Хотя, — медленно продолжила она, — вы двое… может быть… хм. Я напишу список того, что вам понадобится.</p><p>И, убрав руку от Лютика, она взяла перо и чистый лист бумаги. Лютик протёр рот тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>«<em>Мой</em>, — подумал Геральт, — <em>мой рот</em>».</p><p>Он, определённо находящийся сейчас наедине с собственными мыслями, решил прояснить это только потому, что ценил ясность и чёткость, а не потому, что его могли подслушивать.</p><p>Лютик открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но…</p><p>— Не отвлекай меня, — одёрнула его Йен. — Мне нужно подумать. Я давно с этим не сталкивалась.</p><p>— Подобное, — медленно проговорил Геральт, — происходило и с тобой?</p><p>— <em>Случайно</em> — ни разу. Или по злому умыслу. Полагаю, это ваш случай?.. — произнесла она, наполовину вопросительно, наполовину утверждающе, не отвлекаясь от письма. — Но я предпочту отложить обмен опытом и впечатлениями на потом. От этого довольно просто защититься. Стоит… вылечиться единожды, чтобы больше такого никогда не происходило. Только… иногда сохраняются побочные действия. Но, скорее всего, волноваться не о чем.</p><p>Лютик издал ещё один возмущённый звук, и Йен подняла указательный палец.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, оставь свои ценные комментарии при себе, — сухо сказала она. — Я почти… <em>закончила</em>.</p><p>Последнее слово чародейка произнесла с явным удовольствием и провела линию под своими указанием.</p><p>— Пять ингредиентов, один рецепт, всё достаточно просто. Маленькая, аккуратная правка. Учтите: вы должны успеть до новолуния. У вас есть три дня, не считая этого. Так что времени предостаточно.</p><p>— А если мы не успеем? — спросил Лютик.— Я думал, ты говорила… Мы что, останемся такими <em>навсегда</em>?</p><p>От волнения он говорил чуть громче, чем следовало, пытаясь вложить в свой тон больше пронзительности, но едва ли смог добиться хотя бы намёка на неё.</p><p>— Нет, — сказала Йен, глядя на него внимательным опасным взглядом. — Вам придётся подождать ещё месяц до следующего новолуния. И мне <em>не хочется</em> думать, что может случиться потом.</p><p>Должно быть, Лютик чувствовал себя ужасно. По его выражению лица было видно, как ему неуютно. Геральт же вздрогнул (и это было для него в новинку); он ощущал себя <em>добычей</em>, когда Йеннифэр так смотрела. Впечатление не было приятным, однако впервые эмоции и опыт так естественно сочетались с жестами и реакциями тела.</p><p>— Геральт, — позвала Йеннифэр, когда они уже уходили. Оба обернулись. — Отлично, ты уже практикуешься. Дай мне знать, чем всё закончится? Я буду <em>как на иголках</em> в ожидании новостей.</p><p>И она широко улыбнулась и помахала им вслед рукой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>иллюстрации авторши оригинала к этой главе: https://nectarine-pit.tumblr.com/post/611877308724314112</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На обратном пути Геральт просмотрел список. Как Йеннифэр и говорила, всё достаточно просто. Они должны были смешать в серебряной чаше под первым светом новой луны взятую с могилы землю, льняное масло с добавленными в него лепестками игольчатого мирта, спелую клубнику, свежую печень утопца и веточку горной мальвы. После этого полученную смесь необходимо было разделить на двоих и одновременно выпить.</p><p>Он был уверен, что они справятся с этим, несмотря на их <em>крайне</em> необычное положение. Сложнее всего будет достать мальву, ведь она растёт лишь на больших высотах. Хотя им придётся найти и каким-то образом убить утопца, ведь его печень должна быть свежей. Здесь тоже придётся повозиться. Но всё же…</p><p>— Нам повезло, — рассеянно сказал Геральт.</p><p>— С чем? — негромко спросил Лютик охрипшим голосом. Несмотря на свои же советы, он шёл, скрестив руки на широкой груди. Геральт был согласен, что из-за этого он <em>действительно</em> казался закрытым. Забавно — Лютик был на удивление тихим, и это ощущалось неправильно. Если раньше Геральт прилагал все усилия, чтобы предотвратить любые разговоры, то теперь не только замечал молчание Лютика, но и считал это проблемой. Так что он поддался порыву ответить; сейчас говорить то, что приходило ему в голову, было отчего-то проще.</p><p>— Большую часть ингредиентов, — сказал Геральт тоном, чем-то похожим на привычный яркий тон Лютика, — можно будет купить или найти, и это не займёт много времени. Если мы сейчас соберёмся, — продолжил он, указывая на дорогу в сторону таверны, — и уедем, то сможем начать приготовления уже сегодня.</p><p>— Не собираешься проверить доску объявлений? — угрюмо поинтересовался Лютик. — Ты что-то говорил о нашествии низших вампиров.</p><p>Геральт посмотрел на него. Мечи снова съехали; теперь, если вдруг потребуется, их не получится легко и быстро достать. Лютик продолжал стягивать ремни, стараясь уменьшить дискомфорт, и этим только усложнил себе жизнь. На нём не было брони, а сам Геральт почти безоружен. Своим взглядом он попытался обратить внимание Лютика на каждую из этих досадных деталей.</p><p>— Оу, — сказал Лютик, у которого были годы практики в расшифровке взглядов Геральта и дополнительное преимущество в виде собственного лица, которое <em>очень</em> хорошо выражало эмоции. — Верно. Ладно. Полагаю, это может подождать несколько дней. Но после?..</p><p>И он нерешительно умолк, так и не дав Геральту понять, в чём суть вопроса.</p><p>— Зависит от того, — ответил он, решив зайти с другой стороны, и разрядить обстановку небольшой провокацией, которую Лютик не сможет проигнорировать, а значит перестанет, наконец, молчать, — в каком состоянии ты вернёшь мне моё тело.</p><p>— <em>Твоё</em> тело, — возмутился Лютик. Геральт улыбнулся, радуясь своему успеху. — А что насчёт <em>моего</em> тела? Ты всё ещё <em>сутулишься</em>, а ещё начал бросать <em>камни</em>. Ты совершенно <em>не бережёшь</em> мои руки.</p><p>Он что, бросал камни? Должно быть. Обычно так он упражнялся в меткости, но прошли годы с тех пор, как ему приходилось делать что-то настолько простое. Видимо, сейчас старая привычка вернулась. Геральт хмыкнул.</p><p>— Мои руки меня <em>кормят</em>, Геральт…</p><p>— Мои тоже.</p><p>— Если ты повредишь мозоли от лютни, то <em>кто</em> заработает достаточно денег, чтобы снова снять комнату в таверне?</p><p>— Определённо не <em>я</em>, — автоматически ответил Геральт. Кажется, он слегка увлёкся с подначиваниями.</p><p>— Да, верно. Только не в этом виде, — сказал Лютик. — Так что давай разберёмся с этим, а дальше… будь что будет.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Когда они вернулись в таверну, то нашли поднос с ужином у порога в их комнату. Геральт испытал некоторое облегчение: сейчас у него не было желания разговаривать с кем-либо. Просить Лютика сделать это за него тоже не хотелось. И, к счастью, теперь не было необходимости: они могли поесть, собрать вещи и отправиться в путь.</p><p>Лютик толкнул дверь слишком сильно, но тут же придержал её для Геральта, чтобы тот мог занести их ужин внутрь. Они ели на ходу, одновременно собирая вещи, вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол и, может быть, выпить эля. Увы, время поджимало.</p><p>Несмотря на спешку, Геральт с удовлетворением отметил то, какими сейчас были на вкус хлеб и тушёное мясо. Непривычно. Он не жаловался на свои обычные вкусовые ощущения — учитывая обоняние, они были даже лучше, чем у большинства — но он так привык питаться просто, что воспринимал еду иначе. Однако Лютик… Геральт задумался, что на это влияло — особенности тела или нейрохимия; что именно <em>поменялось</em> местами, чтобы появилась эта разница в ощущениях. Разум? Душа? Что бы ни послужило этому причиной, еда была… приятной. Геральту казалось, что Лютик должен был знать, в чём дело.</p><p>— Твой вкус, — неуверенно начал Лютик,— всегда такой банальный?</p><p>Глаза Лютика распахнулись от осознания, что он ляпнул.</p><p>— <em>Боги</em>, Геральт, я не… я имею в виду…</p><p>— Сейчас еда вкуснее, — ответил Геральт, сжалившись над ним. — Дело не в этом; я хорошо чувствую вкусы. Просто обычно это не имеет значения.</p><p>— Это я и хотел узнать, — сказал Лютик и умолк, хотя обычно сказал бы что-то ещё.</p><p>Они закончили обедать в тишине. Затем сложили в тюк доспехи, решив даже не пытаться надеть их на Лютика. Сегодня не нужно было ехать куда-то далеко; они решили разбить лагерь на той стоянке, которую проходили не так давно. Она располагалась как раз в той местности, где Геральт охотился несколько дней назад. Броня могла подождать и до завтра. Что, если надежда на найденное Йен быстрое решение не оправдается, было скорее угрозой. Но всё же — сегодня это не проблема.</p><p>Отнести вещи в конюшню оказалось непросто. Геральт попытался поднять броню, но с трудом сдвинул её с места. Когда Лютик, и так несущий кучу всего, рыкнул: «Я возьму», Геральт весьма неохотно уступил ему. Они спустились вниз, и в этот раз Геральт придержал дверь для Лютика.</p><p>Когда они подошли к Плотве, она внимательно осмотрела их, а затем осторожно и мягко боднула головой Геральта. Это обрадовало его больше, чем он ожидал.</p><p>— Всё-таки <em>узнала</em>, — сказал он и повернулся, чтобы ухмыльнуться Лютику, который выглядел на удивление смущённым.</p><p>— В чём дело, Лютик? — насторожился Геральт.</p><p>— Ну, — пробормотал тот, и лошадь снова боднула Геральта головой. — Возможно… я мог…</p><p>И затем Плотва прихватила один из карманов дурацкого камзола Геральта.</p><p>— Плотва, <em>нет</em>, там же <em>строчки</em>! — воскликнул Лютик.</p><p>Геральт отступил от лошади, осторожно засунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда несколько кубиков сахара. Он понял, что не заметил их; не почувствовал запаха, даже сейчас всё ещё едва мог ощутить его, хотя кубики лежали прямо на его маленькой ладони. Сложно заметить <em>отсутствие</em> чего-то; пустоту невозможно объять. Но сейчас, встретившись с прямыми доказательствами своей человечности, Геральт в полной мере ощутил потерю способностей.</p><p>— Мы налаживаем взаимопонимание, — робко сказал Лютик, пока Плотва осторожно ела сахар с руки Геральта. Когда она закончила, то повернулась и мягко подтолкнула Лютика. Он нерешительно, но нежно погладил её в ответ.</p><p>— Ладно, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Геральт.</p><p>— Что ладно, Геральт? — переспросил Лютик, всё ещё поглаживая Плотву, одновременно осторожно затягивая ремни седла.</p><p>— Можешь поехать верхом. Только, — поспешно продолжил он несколько капризным тоном, почувствовав приступ вины из-за того, что лицо Лютика осветилось неподдельной радостью. Он давно не видел такое выражение. — Я… мне нужно будет сесть впереди тебя, чтобы я мог видеть дорогу.</p><p>— Да! — воскликнул Лютик, хлопнув в ладоши. — <em>Да</em>, я знал, что рано или поздно даже в этом <em>кошмаре</em> найдётся какой-то плюс. Наконец-то мои ноги отдохнут. Вернее, твои. Ну… Ладно, не будем об этом.</p><p>Он с лёгкостью забрался в седло, и это удивило их обоих.</p><p>— Надо же, — хмыкнул Лютик. — Мышечная память, наверное. Ладно.</p><p>Он протянул руку. После секундного колебания Геральт схватил её и забрался наверх.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Поездка была... терпимой. Не <em>идеальной</em>, потому что Лютик всё время крутился, якобы пытаясь устроиться удобнее, но на деле продолжая возиться с ремнями и в процессе постоянно ударяясь о спину Геральта. Это всё время напоминало ему об их непосредственной близости, что было совершенно иным отвлекающим фактором. Но в основном его беспокоили шорох ремней и звон мечей. Да, именно это.</p><p>Когда Геральт, наконец, заставил себя оглянуться через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что риск потерять мечи минимален, его первоначальное беспокойство сменилось другим: Лютик поспешно, украдкой посмотрел на свою лютню.</p><p>Это был тот же взгляд, который Лютик обычно бросал на богатого дворянина, ужинающего чем-то особенно вкусным, в то время как у них было достаточно монет только на тушёное мясо. Гораздо реже такой же взгляд был направлен на Геральта; иногда он, молча наблюдающий за потасовкой двух пьяниц в таверне, оборачивался на Лютика и видел что-то далёкое в его глазах. На молчаливые вопросы Лютик отвечал одно и то же: вспоминал того лорда или вот эту леди; кого-то, о ком не должен был даже думать, но… увы, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Иногда, вытаскивая Лютика из очередной романтической передряги, Геральт даже встречал этих людей, но почему-то не замечал настолько сильную связь, о которой говорил бард. Хотя, разумеется, не ему об этом судить. В любом случае, увидев этот взгляд, Геральт сразу же приготовился к активному сопротивлению, потому что не мог смириться с мыслью, что кто-то увидит бренчащего на лютне ведьмака.</p><p>Геральт повернулся лицом к дороге. Он больше не видел этот взгляд, но мог <em>почувствовать</em>, как тело Лютика напряглось. Пальцы его ведущей руки нервно постучали по бедру, а затем потянулись к футляру лютни, но:</p><p>— Нет, — тут же отрезал Геральт.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Геральт! — сказал Лютик с лёгким рычанием. — Твои ладони гораздо больше моих, я уверен, что буду иначе играть аккорды. Мне нужно попробовать…</p><p>— <em>Нет</em>.</p><p>— Серьёзно, Геральт. Даже попробовать нельзя? Если подумать, — сказал Лютик с опасной ноткой в его резком голосе, — что ты сделаешь, остановишь меня?</p><p>И он снова потянулся к лютне.</p><p>Геральт резко развернулся в седле, но, потеряв равновесие, начал падать. Тут же позабыв о лютне, Лютик ухватился за его талию и притянул к себе. Геральт уставился на него, осознав, что сейчас практически сидит на чужих коленях. Они и так всё это время были очень, очень близки друг к другу, но теперь эту близость невозможно было проигнорировать. Геральт попытался отстраниться как можно дальше. Судя по лицу Лютика, у него не особо получилось. Хотя это всё же сработало, раз тот вскинул ладони, сказав: «Ладно, варвар, как хочешь», и, скрестив руки на своей огромной груди, снова замолчал. Его слова прозвучали гораздо мрачнее, чем предполагалось.</p><p>Позднее Геральт неожиданно осознал масштаб проблемы: всё было спокойно. Или, вернее, ему так казалось. Это было плохо, ведь дорога никогда не была по-настоящему спокойной. В лесу всегда рыскали волки, у ручьёв водились утопцы, в нескольких милях ниже по дороге можно было встретить накеров, запах которых всегда был развевающимся красным флагов для каждого, кто мог его учуять. Сейчас Геральт не входил в эту категорию. А Лютика, кажется, ничего не беспокоило, хотя он по-прежнему был слишком тихим и почему-то <em>грустным</em>.      </p><p>Из этой ситуации был лишь один выход. Непростой — ведь Геральту сложно сформулировать суть просьбы, он чувствовал себя довольно <em>неловко</em>. Поэтому ему потребовалось вытерпеть ещё пару мгновений опасного, пугающего спокойствия, чтобы набраться сил и поднять этот вопрос.</p><p>— Лютик, — наконец произнёс Геральт, с трудом подбирая слова, — мне нужно…<br/>
<br/>
— О, начало отличное, — сказал Лютик.<br/>
<br/>
— Я не знаю, — начал Геральт напряжённо, — что происходит. Нам может грозить опасность, но у меня нет моих способностей — зато они<em> есть у тебя</em>. И мне нужно узнать, что ты чувствуешь сейчас. Чтобы понять, всё ли в порядке.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — осторожно уточнил Лютик.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты должен описать, — сказал Геральт, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько серьёзной была его просьба, — в мельчайших деталях <em>всё</em>, что ты слышишь, видишь и ощущаешь.</p><p>— Геральт, — сказал Лютик, медленно по-волчьи ухмыльнувшись, от чего у Геральта опасно замерло сердце. — Я уже <em>и не надеялся</em>, что ты попросишь.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Через час Геральт практически приспособился. Лютик, поймав его на слове, перечислял абсолютно всё, что слышал, чуял или видел. Он не был тихим, но звучал гораздо мягче, чем Геральт ожидал.</p><p>— И ещё я чувствую нотку чего-то сладкого, как… как жимолость или, может, такие маленькие жёлтые цветочки, знаешь? Конечно, ещё не сезон, но я клянусь, что чувствую их запах. А там, у деревьев, я слышу возню? Топот? Что-то многолапое… — примерно в этот момент Геральт выпрямился, ругая себя за то, что расслабился и занял более удобную позу, откинувшись спиной на грудь Лютика. Тот, кажется, был не против. — Нет, скорее <em>несколько</em> зверьков с <em>обычным</em> количеством лап. Вроде крыс. Геральт, неужели так всегда?</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— <em>Насыщенно</em>, — сказал Лютик, и Геральд знал, что тот снова активно жестикулирует, поскольку чувствовал, как двигалась его грудь, и изо всех сил старался не думать об этом. — Ведь... ещё я слышу рожок где-то далеко позади нас, и чувствую запах… лодок? Что-то вроде смолы и воды, где-то далеко на севере. И я вижу, как солнце освещает перья ястреба в небе, и яркий нежный цвет молодой зелени, и…</p><p>— Только <em>ведьмака-поэта</em> мне сейчас и не хватало, — пробормотал Геральт, и Лютик мягко рассмеялся. — Со временем учишься замечать только важные вещи.</p><p>— <em>Важные</em>? Геральт, но как что-то из этого может <em>не быть</em> важным? У Мелитэле потекли бы…</p><p>— Лютик.</p><p>— <em>Слёзы</em>, Геральт, потому что порой быть богиней печально! Кто <em>мы</em> такие, чтобы решать, что заслуживает внимания? Как мы можем сказать, что мерцание дорожной пыли в воздухе важнее запаха, что идёт из той рощи… запаха… хм, — и он умолк. — А что <em>это</em> такое, Геральт? Это чем-то похоже… Однажды я видел, как забивали борова, и несколько дней спустя проходил мимо того же двора. Скорее всего, там не убрались должным образом, так что запах остался, но был хуже, и сейчас пахнет почти так же… Геральт, что ты делаешь? Что это?</p><p>Геральт направил Плотву в сторону небольшого холма, подальше от тех деревьев, на которые указал Лютик.</p><p>— Геральт, — сказал Лютик гораздо настойчивей,— это <em>и меня касается. Ты должен объяснить, что происходит.</em></p><p>И он был прав; на стороне Геральта был его разум или дух, то, благодаря чему он копил знания и опыт всю свою жизнь. Но <em>ведьмак</em> всегда остаётся <em>ведьмаком</em>, так что он даже не предположил, что Лютик сможет понять, что <em>вонь гниющего тела</em> была <em>тревожным</em> знаком.</p><p>— Накеры, — коротко ответил Геральт. — Падальщики. Попытаемся избежать встречи с ними.</p><p>Однако тут же выяснилось, что у них не получится. Поскольку мир иногда был хорошим местом, это были не <em>накеры</em>, а <em>накер</em>. Большая редкость, учитывая, что это коллективные твари. Однако мир не был настолько хорошим местом, и падальщик выполз прямо на дорогу внизу. У них не было возможности обойти его; холм, на котором они были, упирался в реку, которую из-за недавнего дождя не получилось бы пересечь даже на Плотве. Они могли бы вернуться назад, но времени было мало.</p><p>— Хм, — сказал Геральт, неуклюже слезая с лошади, чтобы проверить припасы. Накер пока что не заметил их; они находились с подветренной стороны. Что-то покалывало затылок Геральта, замедляло его движения. Чувство было незнакомым, так что ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять — это был <em>страх</em>. В этот момент Лютик протянул свою руку и закрыл его от существа внизу. Геральт поразился тому, как быстро это простое действие привело его в себя.</p><p>— Мы можем… взорвать его? — спросил Лютик, и Геральт покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет. Нам нужно будет идти по этой дороге дальше, а осколки могут навредить Плотве, — ответил он и, приняв решение, продолжил. — Тебе придётся оглушить его. А затем добить мечом. <em>Серебряным</em>, это важно.</p><p>— И <em>как</em> я его оглушу? — спросил Лютик. — Моим завораживающим пением? Вот только сейчас я <em>не могу</em> петь. Возможно, ты не заметил, но я в твоём теле. Ты вообще умеешь петь, Геральт? Не припомню, чтобы хотя бы раз слышал…</p><p>— <em>Аардом</em>, — ответил Геральт, стараясь сохранять терпение, хотя это было непросто: Лютик снова начал беспокойно дёргать ремни, крепящие мечи. — Ты знаешь движение — показывал его утром. Тебе нужно просто…  <em>дотянуться</em> до фоновой магии мира и кастовать.</p><p>— Дотянуться, — сухо повторил Лютик. — Хорошо. Это звучит довольно просто, вот только <em>я ни черта не понимаю</em>, о чём ты говоришь, Геральт. Я всё детство изучал этикет и музыкальные гаммы, а не то, как <em>дотягиваться до фоновой магии мира</em>! Что вообще такое <em>кастовать</em>?</p><p>Геральт так хорошо знал эту связь, что, если у него когда-либо и были слова для её описания, они давно исчезли. Он вспомнил, как Лютик грациозно взобрался в седло, хотя его нельзя было назвать опытным наездником. Одного жеста, разумеется, было <em>недостаточно</em>, но, возможно, тело ведьмака помнит, что за ним должно следовать действие.</p><p>— Вот так, — сказал Геральт. Он взял Лютика за руку, которой тот нервно тянулся совершенно не к тому мечу, и, не обращая внимания на недоуменное восклицание, сложил пальцы в нужном жесте и направил ладонь на накера. Затем он отпустил руку Лютика и повторил движение сам. — Раскрыть ладонь. Растопырить и чуть согнуть пальцы. И можно кастовать.</p><p>— Я всё ещё не понимаю, о чём речь, Геральт, — отозвался Лютик. Накер повернул гниющую морду в их сторону и, кажется, начал принюхиваться. Геральт подумал, что наверняка из-за этого в голосе Лютика появилась странная задушенная нотка. Дело определённо в этом, а не в том, что они стояли рядом, соприкасаясь плечами.</p><p>— Попробуй, — сказал Геральт, пытаясь подобрать слова, но вместо этого вспоминая само ощущение: движение пальцев и разум, тянущийся к энергии и тут же направляющий её в нужное русло. — <em>Дотянуться</em>…</p><p>И в этот момент волна силы прошла через его ладонь: маленькую и человеческую, принадлежащую Лютику, который никогда в жизни не сталкивался с ведьмачьими тренировкам и не обладал даже совсем незначительным даром магии. Это поразило их обоих, хоть и не в той степени, в какой это поразило накера — тот упал на землю, что было весьма любезно с его стороны.</p><p>— Хм, — сказал Геральт, глядя на накера, а затем повернулся к Лютику. — Меч.</p><p>И Лютик обнажил меч, на этот раз <em>правильный</em>, и быстро зашагал вниз с холма. Геральт последовал за ним, стараясь не отставать. Лютик добрался до накера первым и в нерешительности замер перед ним с поднятым мечом, который держал несколько странно. «<em>Будто метлу</em>,  — сообразил Геральт, — <em>или грабли</em>». Руки одна над другой, сжавшиеся так сильно, что, будь он человеком, наверняка начали бы дрожать.</p><p>— Просто… целься вниз, — тихо сказал Геральт, и Лютик ткнул мечом в расплывшуюся гнилую грудь падальщика и, отпустив рукоять, отскочил на целый ярд назад, когда тот с воем обратился в пыль.</p><p>— Оно не было <em>мёртво</em>? — шокировано спросил Лютик, быстро дыша.</p><p>Геральт поднял меч; тот был <em>слишком</em> тяжёлым, и он вздрогнул, но кулак не разжал.</p><p>— Ты думал, я сказал добить его серебряным мечом <em>шутки ради</em>?</p><p>— А что, если… Геральт, эти твари <em>шустрые</em>, я даже <em>песню</em> о них писал, что если оно бы <em>очнулось</em>?</p><p>— Тогда, — ответил Геральт, — я бы скастовал ещё один А<em>ард </em>и вырубил его снова.</p><p>Но Лютик все ещё стоял на месте, сердито глядя на него. Кажется, Геральту нужно было сказать что-то ещё. Ему вдруг захотелось услышать ответ Лютика, его голос, и это <em>желание</em> было немного неоднозначным, но Геральт всё же продолжил:</p><p>— С тобой бы ничего не случилось.</p><p>— Со <em>мной</em> бы ничего не случилось? Из нас двоих сейчас я <em>шестифутовый амбал</em>...</p><p>— Грубо.</p><p>— И ты думаешь, что я переживал… ладно, — и Лютик резко умолк, подняв руки. — Да, чудесно, спасибо больше. Даже <em>сейчас</em> ты опасный и неуязвимый, рад, что мы это прояснили.</p><p>— Хм, — сказал Геральт и протянул свою руку. Лютик на мгновение посмотрел на неё, затем перевёл взгляд на Геральта, и в его глазах было странное выражение — паника, или смущение, или, возможно, он просто хотел пить? Геральт не был уверен.</p><p>— Ветошь, — объяснил он. — Вторая сумка справа. Нужно протереть меч.</p><p>Во взгляде Лютика появилось новое выражение. Кажется, он ощутил некую иронию в том, что ему было сказано. Или нет?.. В любом случае, это точно было не облегчение. Геральт насмешливо подумал, что прочитать что-либо на собственном лице гораздо сложнее.</p><p>Он позволил себе признать, что почувствовал облегчение, когда сел на камень у обочины дороги и принялся вытирать острый край лезвия. Это простое действие подарило ему ощущение, что эта вещь всё ещё <em>принадлежит</em> <em>ему</em>. Он не осознавал, каким сильным был фоновый гул страха, пока тот не исчез. Геральт почувствовал острую благодарность за то, что у него было оружие, с помощью которого он мог не только дать отпор, но и справиться с мыслями «<em>а что, если?</em>», что преследовали его с тех пор, как они отправились в путь.</p><p>Погружённый в работу, Геральт не заметил, что Лютика не было рядом, пока тот не вышел из-за деревьев с искривлённым в гримасе лицом, держа в руке маленький тканевый мешочек. Он осторожно бросил его Геральту, и тот едва успел поймать.</p><p>— Что… —  начал он, но закашлялся от мерзкого запаха.</p><p>— Принёс нам прекрасную могильную грязь, — ответил Лютик. — Нашёл… э, закуску накера. Это <em>по-настоящему</em> мерзко, Геральт, серьёзно. Слушай, тебе часто приходится собирать <em>такие</em> штуки для своих зелий? Да уж. Зато теперь нам осталось найти всего четыре ингредиента.</p><p>— Хм, — ответил Геральт, а после решил добавить. — Спасибо. Ты хорошо справился.</p><p>— Знаешь, Геральт, — сказал Лютик. Его голос звучал не так грубо из-за раздражения и усталости, но в нём явно прибавилось холода, — если ты, несмотря на мою бесполезность, пытаешься быть <em>вежливым, </em>не нужно хвалить меня за то, что я принёс землю вперемешку с прахом бедняги, ставшего едой накера. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты просто молчал.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Геральт, — ты хорошо справился с мечом. Когда я впервые столкнулся с накером, то не успел прикончить его до того, как он пришёл в себя. У меня остался шрам.</p><p>И он указал на руку Лютика, а затем поднялся на ноги. Лютик смотрел на него настороженно, будто застигнутый врасплох оленёнок, и что-то в этом взгляде было настолько <em>Лютиковым</em>, что Геральт невольно улыбнулся. Он попытался снова поднять меч, но сделал слишком резкое движение и поморщился, почувствовав напряжение в плече.</p><p>— Ты не мог бы?.. — произнёс он, и Лютик подошёл ближе, чтобы осторожно забрать меч и вернуть его в ножны. Какое-то время они молча стояли рядом, пока Лютик не встряхнулся и не сказал: «Что ж, поехали!» в более светлом тоне, и это было немного странно, но успокаивающе.</p><p>И тут он потянулся и очень сильно хлопнул Геральта по плечу, видимо, пытаясь подбодрить. Было бы <em>пиздежом</em> сказать, что это не больно. Геральт не смог сдержать резкий вдох. Лютик тут же осознал, что произошло, и со словами: «Ой, <em>БЛЯТЬ</em>» в тревоге сжал то же плечо, что только усугубило ситуацию. Теперь точно останется синяк.</p><p>— <em>Лютик</em>, — медленно проговорил Геральт, — отпусти. <em>Пожалуйста</em>.</p><p>Лютик послушался, поднял руки и отступил на несколько шагов назад.</p><p>— <em>Чёрт возьми</em>, Геральт, мне так <em>жаль</em>, — задушено проговорил он с отчаянием, и в его глазах был настоящий ужас. — Я не… я не думал…</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — ответил Геральт. — Но тебе придётся быть осторожнее.</p><p>— Что, <em>всегда</em>? Я был готов контролировать себя в драке, потому что мне не особо хочется случайно убить кого-нибудь, не знаю, в потасовке. Но... тебе приходится следить за этим всё время? Даже если ты просто <em>прикасаешься</em> к кому-то?</p><p>Геральт молча посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Но ты же… Геральт, я <em>знаю</em>, что ты <em>спишь</em> с людьми.</p><p>В ответ Геральт лишь фыркнул от смеха, потому что это было преуменьшением. Он, как и Лютик, ценил возможность сбросить напряжение с помощью мимолётных связей и никогда ею не пренебрегал.</p><p>— В основном с чародейками или магами, — ответил он, а затем задумался на мгновение. — Или с ведьмаками, — потом подумал ещё немного. — И с другими нелюдьми. Так… проще.</p><p>— И всё же, — сказал Лютик. — Ты никогда не делаешь <em>по-настоящему</em> больно. Даже когда я впервые тебя встретил, и мы ещё не были друзьями…</p><p>— Мы и сейчас не друзья, — автоматически отозвался Геральт, в глубине души понимая, что это не так.</p><p>— …ты был весьма оскорблён тем, что я использовал твоё бывшее неудачное прозвище. Ты мог бы <em>убить</em> меня, но, нет, ты контролировал свою силу. Знаешь, теперь я понимаю. Ты, будто лесная птица, которая пытается напугать всех своим оперением, сказать: «О НЕТ, посмотрите на меня, я ядовитый и опасный, не подходите!», а на самом деле ты просто большой, <em>мягкий</em>…</p><p>— <em>Лесная птица</em>? — сквозь зубы повторил Геральт, а затем до него дошло, и он резко и пронзительно воскликнул:</p><p>— <em>Мягкий</em>?!</p><p>— Геральт, — произнёс Лютик, — не отрицай. Тебе не всё равно.</p><p>И он медленно, давая время отстраниться, положил руку на другое плечо Геральта. Тот сосредоточился на мысли, что перед ним <em>Лютик</em>, и остался на месте. Он разрешил себе на мгновение насладиться тем, что в глазах Лютика больше не было испуга, прежде чем фыркнуть и стряхнуть его руку. Он снова повернулся к Плотве.</p><p>— Идём, — буркнул Геральт, — стоянка чуть дальше.</p><p>Он бросил мешочек с землёй через плечо; Лютик с лёгкостью поймал его, и они отправились дальше в путь.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Они добрались до стоянки как раз вовремя. Когда начало смеркаться, Геральт долго размышлял, зажечь ли факел или довериться ночному зрению Лютика, не зная, что из этого обеспечит большую безопасность. Они разбили лагерь в комфортном молчании: Геральт почистил и обтёр Плотву, затем привязал её, пока Лютик собрал хворост и выкопал ямку для костра. Когда они более-менее расположились и установили ловушки, чтобы поймать что-нибудь на ужин, Геральт скастовал <em>Ирден</em> вокруг их небольшого лагеря и наконец-то, <em>наконец-то</em> позволил себе развернуть спальный мешок и сесть.</p><p>Геральт был вымотан. Похоже, в этом теле невозможно игнорировать свои потребности, и он ощущал все последствия прошедшего дня: усталость, разочарование, слабость после применения магии, боль в костях. Геральт никогда не чувствовал себя таким разбитым без веской на то причины — драки, или недели без еды, или пурги. Но его мышцы <em>болели</em>, а голова была тяжёлая, и мысли текли медленно, и…</p><p>Лютик молча протянул ему баночку.</p><p>Геральт инстинктивно принюхался, но, разумеется, это ничего не дало, поэтому пришлось спросить, что это. В его голосе слышалась усталость.</p><p>— Мазь от боли в мышцах, — ответил Лютик. — Я давно не ездил верхом. Обычно это помогает.</p><p>— Хм, — сказал Геральт и принялся расстёгивать штаны с явным намерением их снять. Лютик издал странный звук, и Геральт вскинул голову.</p><p>— Ничего! — воскликнул Лютик. — Не-а, нет, ничего, не обращай на меня внимания. Надеюсь, мазь тебе пригодится, а я пока схожу за хворостом.</p><p>И он поспешно ушёл. Геральт растерянно посмотрел ему вслед, но потом пожал плечами и зачерпнул немного мази из баночки и принялся втирать её в икры. Кожу немного покалывало, но он <em>действительно</em> почувствовал облегчение, поэтому переместил руки на бёдра. Он рассеянно отметил, что они почему-то уменьшились в размерах, а затем вспомнил, что это были не его бёдра, а <em>Лютика</em>. И теперь этот момент отчего-то ощущался гораздо интимнее, чем купание или сон на одной кровати, когда с деньгами было туго. Вообще-то, <em>нет</em>, они спали вместе гораздо чаще, но разве кто-то считал.</p><p>— Хм, — повторил Геральт, но закончил наносить мазь и затем оделся. Немного подумав, он поднял и аккуратно сложил дублет, который до этого скинул с себя, и убрал его в сумку.</p><p>Лютик, вернувшийся с удивительно аккуратно освежёванным зайцем и достаточно большой охапкой хвороста, которой должно было хватить на всю ночь, кажется, заметил это. Если, конечно, судить по его медленному морганию и двум брошенным на сумку взглядам; но он ничего не спросил. Геральт развёл костёр, и они уютно устроились у огня, наблюдая за тем, как готовится их ужин. Лютик рассеянно напевал себе под нос, и Геральту понадобилась добрая минута, чтобы понять, что это был за глубокий звук. Он не попросил Лютика прекратить.</p><p>Позже, когда они расправились с ужином, Геральт поймал себя на том, что зевает. Это было чем-то новым для него. Ощущение сонливости не было неприятным, и это, пожалуй, делало его весьма опасным; нельзя было расслабляться.</p><p>— Завтра проснёмся пораньше, чтобы всё успеть, — сказал он. — Но здесь небезопасно, так что придётся спать по очереди.</p><p>— Геральт, ты поставил вокруг этого лагеря больше охранных Знаков, чем понадобилось бы для защиты <em>замка</em>, — сказал Лютик.</p><p>— Неправда, — возразил Геральт и, вопреки своему здравому смыслу, лёг. — Каэр Морхен защищён <em>гораздо</em> лучше.</p><p>— Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я не буду ложиться спать ещё час и обещаю разбудить тебя, если что-то пройдёт <em>первый</em> заслон. Но, как я вижу, ты поставил ещё второй и <em>третий</em>. Наверное, поэтому ты валишься с ног.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — возразил Геральт, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. — Просто… разбуди меня через час, и я тебя сменю.</p><p>— Геральт, — нежно произнёс Лютик. — Обычно мне требуется проспать всю ночь, чтобы действительно отдохнуть. Значит, сейчас тебе нужно то же самое. Ложись <em>спать</em>.</p><p>И Геральт готов был начать спорить, но, на самом деле, лежать вот так, под одеялом, было приятно. Конечно, стоило пожаловаться на то, что Лютик отдал ему почти все шкуры, и это неправильно, потому что люди такие хрупкие, и Лютик наверняка замёрзнет. Но глаза Геральта закрывались и, скорее всего, разговор мог подождать до утра. Поэтому Геральт проворчал что-то в знак протеста, а затем мир стал мягче и глубже, и огонь тут же погас.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>иллюстрации авторши оригинала к этой главе: https://nectarine-pit.tumblr.com/post/612506300717416448</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро наступило, и Геральт медленно проснулся. Это было <em>странно</em>: чувствовать зыбкую разницу между состояниями сознания, из-за которой он легко мог погрузиться обратно в сон. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы понять <em>как</em>, затем ещё одна, чтобы вспомнить <em>почему</em>, и от этого он резко поднялся. Да, он всё ещё находился не в своём теле: его руки были маленькими  и изящными, а ноги слишком гибкими, и у него не было привычной силы. Разумеется, он не надеялся, что такая мелочь, как хороший сон, положит конец проклятию. Внутри нарастала неясная тревога, и это было незнакомым ощущением, так что его мозг начал беспокоиться <em>и об этом</em>. Чуждое волнение усиливалось, и Геральт не знал, как разрушить это ужасную маленькую спираль…</p><p>Но, к счастью, ему не пришлось разбираться с этим своими силами: кусок хлеба и вяленое мясо легко стукнулись о его грудь. На мгновение это стало идеальным отвлекающим манёвром, пока Геральт не понял, что не ожидал этого. От резкого осознания всей опасности их положения, необходимости провести вне своих тел ещё <em>минимум три дня </em>беспокойство подступило вновь…</p><p>И в этот момент Лютик воскликнул: «Прости!», снова прервав спираль.</p><p>— Прости, Геральт! Я решил попрактиковаться в бросках снизу, но, видимо, увлёкся. Это было чересчур. Просто ты выглядел… голодным.</p><p>Скорее всего, он хотел сказать что-то другое, но не стал. И, что правда, то правда: Геральт был голоден. Он принялся за завтрак, который Лютик, должно быть, достал из седельной сумки, где Геральт хранил провизию. Обычно он приберегал вяленое мясо для Лютика, оставляя себе пересоленные остатки, так что в принципе завтрак был сносным, но он с тоской вспомнил тушёное мясо, которое они ели вчера. Хоть он и не до конца понимал, как ощущалась разница между приемлемой и хорошей едой для нормальных людей. Должно быть, этот сложный мыслительный процесс отразился на его лице, потому что Лютик фыркнул от смеха, но как-то нежно.</p><p>— Всё не так уж и плохо, — сказал он и. — Вообще-то обычно ты питаешься <em>гораздо</em> хуже. И я не понимаю, как ты это выносишь. Полагаю, для ведьмаков еда —  всего лишь топливо, да?</p><p>Геральт не мог не согласиться. Однако ему всё же было немного жалко заканчивать свой завтрак.</p><p>Они достаточно быстро снялись с лагеря, несмотря на то, что из-за разницы в силе им пришлось поменяться обязанностями. Но Геральт умел сворачивать и правильно упаковать в седельную сумку спальный мешок; Лютик тоже. На этот раз их знания и мышечная память совпали. Они почти закончили сборы и собирались уже поехать дальше, как вдруг Лютик поднял ладонь со словами «О! Чуть не забыл…» и принялся копаться в боковой сумке, которая изначально была отведена под его вещи. Но, в конце концов, разделение потеряло всякий смысл, ведь они путешествовали вместе (конечно, время от времени, но всё же) уже много лет. Наконец, он протянул Геральту ещё одну маленькую баночку.</p><p>— Мне больше не нужна мазь, — ответил он, не ощущая никаких последствий целого дня верхом; видимо, средство Лютика помогло гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось. Лютик засмеялся.</p><p>— Это крем для лица, — с улыбкой объяснил он. — Чтобы кожа не пересыхала, пока мы едем по пыльной дороге. Мне больше не <em>двадцать</em>, Геральт.</p><p>Разумеется, Геральт знал это, но всё же почувствовал лёгкую боль где-то под рёбрами.</p><p>— И, если я хочу оставаться таким же привлекательным, нужно прикладывать для этого усилия.</p><p>Геральт фыркнул, но спорить не стал и открыл баночку. Прищурившись от яркого блеска лосьона, он нанёс немного на щёку. Лютик возмущённо вскрикнул: «Не так много, он же <em>дорогой</em>, Геральт! И, ради всего святого, <em>постукивающие</em> движения, а не <em>втирающие</em>!», но Геральт проигнорировал его. Он должен был признать, что это ощущалось хорошо; кожа казалась не такой стянутой.</p><p>— Неплохо, — сказал Геральт, закрыл баночку и протянул её обратно Лютику. Тот посмотрел на него с удивлением.</p><p>— Мне? — спросил Лютик, указывая на своё — обычно не своё — лицо. — Знаешь, среди несправедливо огромного множества плюсов ведьмачьей красоты… О, прекрати, не смотри на меня так! Я знаю, ужасная цена, и всё такое…</p><p>— Лютик, — предупреждающе сказал Геральт.</p><p>— Вот только ты никогда не утруждал себя рассказами о том, что именно представляют собой ваши испытания, так что сам виноват, если я чего-то не понимаю. И, не отрицай, твоя кожа идеальна! Высыпания? Нет, это человеческий удел. Мне кажется, твоё лицо выдержало бы удар косой.</p><p>— Хм, — ответил Геральт и, когда Лютик отвернулся, сунул баночку в карман. На всякий случай.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Курс, намеченный Геральтом, должен был провести их по восточной дороге через несколько деревень, где они смогут найти льняное масло и клубнику — и еду получше, хотя он и не признавал этого. Затем им придётся свернуть с более-менее безопасных дорог в заболоченные места, чтобы найти утопца, а после отправиться в горы. Поиски редкой горной мальвой Геральт отложил напоследок.</p><p>В первом городке, который они проезжали, Геральт был всего несколько месяцев назад. Работа по контракту была достаточно простой: ему всего лишь понадобилось убедить молодого божка-дебошира переместиться в ближайший густой лес. Беспорядки прекратились, мирному сну жителей больше ничего не мешало, и они были удивительно признательны ведьмаку.</p><p>Их встретили неплохо; никто не сбежал, увидев два мечи и блестящие золотом глаза, а несколько смельчаков даже кивнули им в знак благодарности, пока Геральт и Лютик заводили Плотву в стойло. Вернее… Лютик, у которого как раз были и мечи, и глаза, получил пару осторожных кивков. Геральту же, в слегка запылённой бардовской одежде с лютней за плечом, люди по-настоящему, искренне улыбались. Это настолько сбило с толку, что он почти был готов поджать хвост и сбежать. Что ж, зони не были нежелательными гостями. Кажется.</p><p>— Я ищу рынок, — грубо произнёс Лютик и нарочно медленно вытащил из сумки тяжёлый кошелёк. Неторопливостью своих движений Лютик пытался сказать: всё в порядке,  я не никому не причиню вреда.</p><p>К ним подошёл неряшливый ребёнок неопределённого возраста. Вернее, подошёл к Геральту и потянул за край его куртки; тот был весьма удивлён. Геральт автоматически присел на корточки и опустил плечи, стараясь казаться как можно меньше. Обычно, если он так не делал, дети видели в нём угрозу. Что было логично и, скорее всего, даже полезно для их дальнейшего выживания. Однако теперь эффект был скорее комичным, особенно когда футляр с лютней за спиной перевесил, и Геральт осел на землю.</p><p>Ребёнок хихикнул и, когда Геральт удивлённо выдохнул, рассмеялся в голос. Геральт был тронут до глубины души; это было больно, но он чувствовал радость.</p><p>— В ту сторону, — ответил ребёнок и бросился бежать по улице, а Геральт смотрел вслед, всё ещё улыбаясь. На него упала тень; это подошёл Лютик. На его лице было странное выражение, которое Геральт не сумел разобрать. Лютик протянул ему руку. Геральт взялся за неё и поднялся на ноги, удивлённый тем, как заскрипели колени. Он принялся отряхивать штаны и после пробормотал себе под нос:</p><p>— Извини. Скорее всего, останется пятно.</p><p>И они последовали за ребёнком.</p><p>Они нашли льняное масло в палатке с художественными принадлежностями, которые Лютик удивительно жадно осматривал. По тому, как он сложил руки, Геральт понял, что Лютик вот-вот начнёт оживлённую дискуссию с продавцом о пигментах и консервантах, и осторожно подтолкнул его локтем под рёбра, чтобы предотвратить это. Он не хотел, чтобы люди, даже такие доброжелательные, заметили, что что-то не так. Когда это не сработало, Геральт понял свою ошибку и толкнул ещё раз, но посильнее.</p><p>— Оу, — сказал Лютик, — а это уже <em>ощутимо</em>...</p><p>И, увидев пристальный взгляд Геральта, вернулся к обычному грубому тону и продолжил:</p><p>— Хорошо. Три бутылки, вот оплата, до свидания.</p><p>На поиск клубники ушло немного больше времени.</p><p>— Разве ты не чувствуешь запах? — разочарованно спросил Геральт, случайно в точности повторив тот раздражительный тон, которым обычно говорил сам <em>Лютик</em>.</p><p>— Геральт, — тихо сказал Лютик, — я чувствую запах таверны, и пыли, и того, что тот мужчина ел на завтрак<em> вчера</em>. Кстати, это была вяленая форель, не первой свежести. Я просто <em>не могу</em> различить запах клубники среди этого всего! К слову, сейчас не сезон, так что их свежесть сохраняют с помощью магии. Цена наверняка будет завышена, ты уверен, что наш кошелёк… О, — пробормотал он, умолкнув, когда Геральт указал на медальон на его груди. — <em>О</em>. Верно. Да. К слову, он так и не прекратил гудеть, даже стал немного <em>громче</em>, так что, сюда?..</p><p>Идя по следу магии, они, в конце концов, пришли к кричаще-яркому шатру, в котором продавали клубнику, и цена <em>действительно</em> была очень высокой, но сейчас было не до торгов. Геральт съел одну — только для проверки свежести, ведь Йен отметила, что это важно. Клубника была настолько вкусной, что он, не задумываясь, взял ещё одну. Лютик фыркнул и перегнулся через его плечо, чтобы тоже взять одну и прижался грудью к спине Геральта.</p><p>Он был тёплым, и Геральт задумался, всегда ли ему тепло, как вдруг понял, что впервые за весь день они стоят так близко друг к другу, соприкасаясь телами. В принципе, это не было чем-то необычным; Лютик всегда больше полагался на тактильное общение: постукивал по руке Геральта, или мягко поглаживал по ноге, или касался пальцами его ладони, когда делал перевязку, передавал зелье или кружку с элем. А затем Геральт бросил взгляд на лицо Лютика, пока тот медленно ел ягоду, и ход его мыслей полностью остановился. На самом деле, весь мозг Геральта перестал работать. Слишком много информации.</p><p>— Мм, — протянул Лютик. — Может, возьмём ещё?</p><p>Так что Геральт молча открыл кошелёк во второй раз. К этому времени он снова проголодался и чувствовал себя немного странно. Их поиски на рынке закончились, так что теперь они могли забрать Плотву из конюшни и продолжить путь. Но они прошли мимо таверны, рекламирующей свежеприготовленного борова, и Геральт повернул в её сторону. Лютик не возражал.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Еда была горячей, и эль был хорош. Удивительно, насколько лучше почувствовал себя Геральт, потратив немного времени и денег на то, что обычно считал потворством. Когда они закончили обедать, Лютик резко поднял глаза. Геральту потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, в чём дело: к ним подошла темноволосая девушка, пряча руки под передником. Она была очень молода, скорее всего, лишь недавно перестала считаться ребёнком. Её напряжение заметил даже Геральт со своими человеческими чувствами.</p><p>— Ведьмак, — начала она и затем добавила чуть вежливее. — Бард. Предлагаю контракт.</p><p>Они не обсудили, что будут делать в таких ситуациях. По дороге из лагеря в город Лютик продолжал восхищённо описывать всё, что их окружало, и Геральт отвлёкся, потому что понял, что внимательно слушает не только из соображений безопасности, но ещё и потому, что ему просто <em>нравится.</em> Он не был уверен почему, но голос Лютика успокаивал. Может быть, дело было в подсознании Лютика, работе его мозга. Вчера, когда Лютик был угрюм и молчалив, Геральт скучал по его разговорам. А сейчас неожиданно осознал, что в какой-то момент их долгого, извилистого пути первоначальное раздражение от чрезмерной болтовни ушло. Геральт не только привык, но и <em>полюбил </em>его слушать. Он удивился этой простой мысли.</p><p>И тут Лютик произнёс: «О, я чувствую яркий запах меди», и им пришлось свернуть с дороги. Но то, что Геральт принял за пролитую кровь, оказалось всего лишь потерянным браслетом. В общем. Геральт был погружён в свои мысли, и они не обсудили, что будут делать, если кто-то постарается нанять Лютика — их — для ведьмачьей работы.</p><p>— Мы не берём заказы, — сказал Геральт, но в это же мгновение Лютик громко спросил: «В чём дело?». Геральт с силой пнул его под столом, но всё, что получил в ответ — это взгляд, означающий что-то вроде «<em>ничего плохого не случится, если мы выслушаем её</em>». Геральт попытался бросить на него красноречивый взгляд, потому что <em>плохое вполне могло случиться</em>. Видимо, у него не вышло, потому что Лютик только пожал плечами и повернулся к девушке.</p><p>— Что-то... забирает людей, — медленно начала она. — Тут неподалёку густой лес, обычно люди уходят туда охотиться, но в последние месяцы… не все возвращаются.</p><p>— Они могли просто… сбежать куда-то? — осторожно спросил Геральт. Но девушка покачала головой.</p><p>— Одна из лошадей вернулась вся в крови, — тихо произнесла она. — И сын кузнеца видел что-то огромное, карабкающееся на дерево. Он сказал, что у этого существа были крылья, как у летучей мыши.</p><p>— Фледер, — произнёс Геральт слишком тихо, чтобы девушка смогла услышать. Лютик повторил за ним. — Голодный. Нужно держаться подальше от деревьев. Если может, пусть отправит в лес пару овец, чтобы выиграть неделю. Потом мы вернёмся. Но нужно продержаться до тех пор.</p><p>— Ты не можешь взяться за контракт <em>сейчас</em>? — спросила девушка скорее испуганно, чем возмущённо. Лютик неловко поёрзал, но, прежде чем он смог задуматься над её словами, сидящий рядом с ним Геральт осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. Оно было почти что горячим, и Геральт не смог проигнорировать это. Лютико замер, что было странным. Обычно именно он брал Геральта за руку в качестве предостережения, или поощрения, или (гораздо реже) в знак солидарности или утешения. Сейчас прикосновение было деликатным, едва заметным: так движение ощущалось легче и драматичнее.</p><p>— Мы не можем, — ответил Геральт. — Уже работаем по другому контракту. Кодекс ведьмака гласит, что мы должны закончить одно дело, прежде чем взяться за другое.</p><p>Он запоздало сообразил, что снова начал говорить монотонно, потому что серебряный голос Лютика прозвучал странно и резко. Ему это совсем не понравилось, и он продолжил свою речь, стараясь звучать чуть более эмоционально:</p><p>— Но через неделю всё будет сделано, и мы вернёмся.</p><p>— Хорошо, — разочарованно сказала она разочарованно, отодвигая стул, чтобы уйти. — Сделаем, как ты сказал. Я найду тебя позже.</p><p>Когда она ушла, Лютик хмуро посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Нет никакого кодекса, — грубо отозвался он. — Ты всё время тыкал меня носом в правила, но когда я решил написать балладу, начал выдумывать их на ходу. Может быть, мы хотя бы <em>попробуем</em>…</p><p>— Исключено, — ответил Геральт.</p><p>— Но, Геральт, — принялся спорить Лютик, — мы <em>должны</em> вмешаться, чтобы поддерживать твою репутацию. Заявляю как твой пресс-атташе.<em>К тому же</em> мы легко справились с накером!</p><p>— <em>С трудом</em>.</p><p>— Ладно, возможно, мы были <em>близки</em> к провалу, но я ведь <em>умею</em> обращаться с мечом, и насколько один-единственный флаттер может быть опаснее накера?</p><p>— Фледер, — исправил Геральт. — Это подвид низших вампиров. И они редко охотятся в одиночку. И <em>нет</em>, ты <em>не умеешь</em>. Я <em>видел</em>, как ты держал мой меч.</p><p>— Но ты говорил, что я <em>хорошо</em> справился, — грустно отозвался Лютик. Геральт недовольно заворчал, потому что, учитывая обстоятельства, да, было дело. От этого Лютик снова оживился:</p><p>— К тому же, я просто не привык к длинным мечам! Потому что я, — тут он сделал паузу для драматического эффекта, — <em>фехтовальщик с классической подготовкой</em>! <em>Три</em> года фехтования на рапирах, спасибо Оксенфуртской Академии. И что ты скажешь на <em>это</em>?</p><p>Он откинулся на скамейку и обезоруживающе улыбнулся Геральту.</p><p>— Что за школа? — спросил тот.</p><p>— Пардон?</p><p>— В традициях какой школы ты учился? — спросил Геральт. — Если фледеры увидят парирование в стиле Маркиза де Сада, они воспримут это как <em>личное оскорбление</em> и попытаются вырвать твои кишки через глотку.</p><p>— Геральт, — медленно произнёс Лютик, прищурившись. — Ты только что <em>пошутил</em>.</p><p>Геральт фыркнул.</p><p>— Геральт, — повторил Лютик, — ты действительно только что пошутил? Я клянусь, что твой голос становился чуть <em>выше</em> на всех смешных моментах. Обычно у тебя есть только, ну, это восхитительное монотонное рычание, которое, не пойми меня неправильно, потрясающее, абсолютно точно в моём вкусе, но… я <em>никогда</em> не был уверен, шутишь ты или нет. Но ты ведь шутил? Всё время? Каждый <em>чёртов</em> раз?!</p><p>— Я не <em>рычу</em>, — возразил Геральт, который в данный момент не рычал только из-за иного строения связок, а не потому, что не пытался.</p><p>— Геральт, — мягко ответил Лютик. — Разумеется, ты рычишь. «<em>Грр</em>» одно, «<em>хмммм</em>» другое, а когда ты <em>очень</em> серьёзен, чаще всего из-за меня, прости, твой голос становится ещё ниже, — и он решил продемонстрировать. — Вот <em>так</em>.</p><p>И это звучание отозвалось волной мурашек по спине Геральта, полностью отключая мозг, и делая что-то совершенно неожиданное и некомфортное с определённой частью тела Лютика, которую Геральт пытался игнорировать из… приличия? Уважения? Это с самого начала было глупой идеей. Но сейчас у него практически встал. Возможно, из-за какой-то непредвиденной неврологической ошибки, или страха, или замыкания, или ужасного сочетания <em>опасности</em> и ощущения, что его <em>видят</em> <em>насквозь</em>.</p><p>— Овцы должно хватить, чтобы насытить фледера, — произнёс Геральт, отчаянно пытаясь перевести разговор в более <em>безопасное</em> русло. Если начать выяснять, как на них действуют голоса друг друга… Нет, лучше обсудить кровожадных хищных монстров. — Если люди будут держаться подальше от леса, то за неделю <em>ничего</em> не случится. А мы пока разберёмся с…</p><p>Он легко взмахнул рукой, будто пытаясь указать и на них, и на эту ситуацию и на этот невыносимый чёртов мир одновременно.</p><p>— …этим. И вернёмся.</p><p>— Оу, — пробормотал Лютик, и его голос прозвучал очень мягко. — Так ты действительно планируешь вернуться сюда со мной? Ты сказал «мы» в разговоре с той девушкой, но я не думал…</p><p>— Неудивительно, — сухо отозвался Геральт и допил эль только ради логической паузы, а не чтобы выиграть себе чуть больше времени. — Не думал что?</p><p>— Ну, — осторожно начал Лютик. — Сейчас тебе буквально<em> некуда</em> деться от меня, и я подумал… Я предположил, что тебе потребуется некоторое пространство. Что ты захочешь побыть один.</p><p>В чём-то он был прав; Геральт так бы и поступил, случись подобное вскоре после их знакомства. Однако за эти последние несколько коротких дней он осознал, что давно не видел Лютика. Кажется, прошло несколько месяцев с момента последней их встречи. Конечно, сравнивая с годами, это был не такой уж и большой срок, но всё же. И, несмотря на ситуацию, Геральт не возражал против присутствия Лютика. «<em>На самом деле</em>, — подумал Геральт, — <em>из всех людей, чтобы поменяться телами, мне достался не самый плохой вариант</em>».</p><p>Лютик испуганно рассмеялся, и этот звук пронзил Геральта до костей. А потом он понял, что за обедом выпил довольно большую кружку эля и, так как прямо сейчас не обладал привычной толерантностью к алкоголю, произнёс последнюю мысль вслух.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>иллюстрации авторши оригинала к этой главе: https://nectarine-pit.tumblr.com/post/613141512617951232</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>